O Conto do Reino de Gelo
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: Um reino é amaldiçoado por um deus, devido a crueldade de seus governantes se tornando um eterno inverno. No meio disso um frágil príncipe se une aos bárbaros do deserto para quebrar a maldição. Romance yaoi lemon,MiloCamus,ShakaMu,AfroditeMdM COMPLETA


AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi 

Novamente faço um conto de fadas, desta vez tendo o Milo e o Camus como casal principal. O conto que me inspirou foi o "Princesa Olga" que é um conto nórdico sobre uma princesa que graças a sua crueldade faz com que uma maldição caia sobre seu reino, fazendo dele um eterno inverno. Embora eu tenha utilizado apenas a idéia do reino amaldiçoado fica aqui explícita minha fonte de inspiração.Adoro contos de fadas e depois de "Fábula do rouxinol, do rosário de pérolas e do príncipe cego" fiquei com vontade de fazer outro conto com o Milo e o Camus como principais. Espero que esse fic seja tão boa quanto "Fábula". Ele é com certeza mais complexo e tem muito mais personagens em romances paralelos. É um vôo mais ousado. Espero não me esborrachar e conseguir divertir vocês!

**O Conto do Reino de Gelo.**

Prólogo 

Era uma vez um lindo reino, cheio de florestas vastas e campos verdejantes. Nesse reino tudo era próspero: ovelhas enchiam os pastos, a cor dourada do trigo varava fulgurante as plantações, o povo era atendido em suas necessidades e amava seu velho rei. As relações diplomáticas deste reino com os reinos vizinhos eram ótimas e nunca guerra alguma havia eclodido entre esse reino e algum outro.

Porém, morrendo o velho rei, seu filho subiu ao trono e diferente de seu pai, ele era ambicioso e cheio de gana pela batalha. Pouco lhe importava o sofrimento que imporia a seu povo, pouco lhe importava quantas vidas seriam perdidas, tudo o que ele queria era aumentar seu reino, conquistando mais terras. Logo o jovem rei montou um poderoso exército e declarou guerra a um dos reinos vizinhos. E depois a outro, e outro, e outro, vencendo todas as guerras, fazendo de seu reino o maior do mundo. O preço de tanta glória foi sofrimento ao povo, que passou a ser oprimido e forçado pagar altos impostos para custear as guerras.

O Deus da Vida, grande criador de todas as coisas, revoltado com o rei e ouvindo o clamor do povo, lançou ao reino uma maldição: que todo o reino seria coberto por um eterno inverno até o dia que os erros desse rei fossem corrigidos.

Centenas de anos se passaram. Orgulhosa, a dinastia real não procurou consertar os erros do passado. O reino antes verdejante se tornou o reino do gelo e o falar do Deus da Vida foi esquecido. Porém além das fronteiras, nas terras do grande e escaldante deserto, única terra que a dinastia do reino de gelo não conseguiu conquistar, um povo guerreiro ainda se lembrava da fala do Deus.

**Capítulo 1- Os guerreiros e o povo do deserto.**

Milo se levantou com o raiar do sol e saiu de sua tenda. O Conselho dos guerreiros ia se reunir àquela manhã para decidir o destino da tribo. Como eram nômades e o deserto tinha escassos recursos tinham de planejar bem cada passo, para não passarem dificuldades ainda maiores do que as que já tinham. Milo queria se aventurar pelo meio do deserto em busca de melhores pastagens para as cabras e camelos, que garantiam leite, carne, lã e transporte para todo seu povo. Era o melhor guerreiro da tribo, e já havia feito isso antes outras vezes. Se entre o povo do deserto existisse um chefe ou rei, Milo seria o mais indicado a ocupar o cargo.

Bom dia Milo! Como vai?- perguntou Shura, um outro bravo guerreiro da tribo.

Bem. E o Conselho, vai se reunir em que tenda? – perguntou descontraído Milo - Espero que não seja não tenda do Aldebaran. Ela é minúscula, e fica todo mundo apertado lá dentro. Eu nem sei como o Aldebaran consegue caber lá dentro sozinho.

Não, não vai ser na do Aldebaran. Todos reclamaram da última reunião que fizemos lá...inclusive o Aldebaran. Parece que algum safado andou roubando um jarro de leite dele naquela ocasião. Ele ficou furioso...e não descobrimos quem foi.- disse Shura categórico - Vai ser na minha tenda.

Ufa!- suspirou Milo aliviado.

Você ouviu falar das muralhas que estão construindo ao oeste? – falou Shura mais soturno.

Muralhas?

O reino do gelo está cercando seu território...E nos tomando preciosas pastagens á oeste. Foi o que disse Ikki, que acabou de voltar de uma expedição de busca por pastagens.--- declarou Shura friamente.

O quê? Eles já não têm terra o suficiente? Bando de filhos da puta! Então vai ser isso que o Conselho vai discutir hoje! Não a saída de expedições para o deserto, mas se o que Ikki falou deve ser levado a sério ou não. Que merda!- disse Milo entre o furioso e o indignado.

Então o reino de gelo pretendia roubar terras ao deserto. Nada mais típico para aquele bando de gananciosos e ladrões que se intitulavam senhores do mundo. Milo os odiava, com suas guerras sem fim, sempre tentando conquistar até mesmo o deserto e seu povo. Milo perdera os pais numa dessas guerras, e vários amigos em muitas outras. Quando se tornou guerreiro tudo o que queria era fazer com que seu povo fosse temido e respeitado. Em certa parte conseguiu...Milo era uma lenda viva em toda parte, graças a sua altivez e crueldade em combate, que o tornavam muito temido. Graças a ele o povo do deserto aprendeu a se unir para a guerra, e seu exército conseguiu conter, e até vencer várias vezes o do reino de gelo.

--- Você acredita em Ikki?- perguntou Shura, imparcial.

--- Você não? É a cara do reino de gelo fazer isso!—disse Milo exasperado.

--- Verdade.

--- Não foi à toa que o reino de gelo foi amaldiçoado pelo Deus da Vida.--- falou Milo amargamente--- Eles apenas tiveram o que mereceram.

Shura deu de ombros.

Não me cabe julgar as decisões de um deus.- disse Shura neutro.

Vamos. A reunião deve começar em breve.- disse Milo, caminhando então junto com Shura para o lugar combinado.

**Capítulo 2 – O príncipe doente.**

A atual Rainha do reino de gelo seria decapitada ao nascer do sol. De novo uma mulher havia falhado na missão de dar ao Rei um filho homem saudável. Ela era a oitava a ser executada em praça pública. O Rei estava impassível. Não que ele não tivesse um filho...ele tinha um e se tinha uma única pessoa que esse frio Rei amava era esse filho.

Camus era um belo adolescente, sutil e puro como a neve que cobria seus domínios, muito mais inteligente do que qualquer sábio do reino, mais gracioso que o cair da neve ao entardecer...um ótimo filho. Porém sua saúde era extremamente frágil. Mais de uma vez o jovem vomitara sangue e estivera entre a vida e a morte. Todos os médicos do reino duvidavam que o menino passasse dos dezoito anos. Treinamentos com armas para se tornar guerreiro estavam fora de questão. Já era uma benção quando o menino conseguia comparecer a um baile real, mesmo que só para ficar sentado observando. Pouco ele saía de seus aposentos, e estava sempre escoltado por um médico particular, enfermeiras e criadas. O Rei amava profundamente seu jovem filho, faria de tudo para curá-lo...porém já havia sido desenganado. Seu menino dificilmente passaria do próximo inverno. A mãe de Camus, a terceira esposa do Rei, morrera no parto. O Rei ordenou que a criança nascesse de qualquer jeito, mesmo sacrificando a vida da mãe. E agora ia perder o filho que com tanto esforço conseguira. Era preciso um novo herdeiro saudável. De qualquer maneira. Mesmo que o Rei ainda tivesse uma última cartada na manga para conseguir salvar o filho, não podia confiar nela totalmente. Tinha conversado com Camus naquela manhã e o jovem tinha concordado com a idéia do pai. Afinal, tudo que um menino de dezesseis anos doente quer é viver com liberdade de ao menos sair de seu quarto quando quiser, passear, dançar nos bailes, viajar, ter mais ânimo para ler. E se esse fosse o único meio possível...que fosse assim.

--- Hora dos exames de rotina Alteza.- disse o médico Mu, com a voz calma e atenciosa.

Camus deixou de lado o livro que estava lendo com enfado. Já estava mais do que acostumado com aquela rotina de exames, remédios e repousos intermináveis. Ele sabia que dificilmente passaria daquele inverno, mas aceitava seu destino estoicamente. Afinal, o que podia fazer? Por mais que rezasse ao Deus da Vida por saúde, por mais que seguisse a risca os tratamentos que lhe eram prescritos por vários médicos, nada parecia melhorar seu estado, ou as fortes dores que sentia de quando em a quando e que lhe traziam sangue aos lábios. Queria muito viver, mas não assim, preso a uma cama.

Por mais que se fizessem exames ninguém sabia ao certo qual era sua enfermidade e Camus duvidava que fossem descobrir a tempo de salvá-lo. Mesmo assim concordara com o plano desesperado de seu pai. O Rei iria propor um desafio a todos: quem descobrisse um meio de fazer de Camus um menino saudável teria a mão do menino em casamento e seria o futuro rei ou rainha do reino de gelo. Pouco importava se fosse homem ou mulher o salvador de Camus: o prêmio permaneceria o mesmo. Pode-se imaginar então quão desesperada era uma medida como aquela. Claro que o rei tinha para si que sempre poderia mandar matar o vencedor ou vencedora, caso não gostasse de quem fosse. Já Camus estava disposto a cumprir com honestidade o prometido, se casando com quem lhe salvasse a vida, mesmo que não viesse a amar tal pessoa.

Camus era muito honrado e correto para enganar quem quer que fosse.

Sim, claro Mu. Agradeço novamente por seus cuidados.- disse Camus com voz cansada.

Não me agradeça. É meu trabalho cuidar de você, o que faço de boa vontade. O senhor me é um grande amigo. ---disse Mu com sinceridade.

OLÁÁ!- disse Afrodite entrando espevitado no quarto - Ops! Desculpe! Não sabia que era a hora de seu exame!

Afrodite era "a dama de companhia" de Camus, uma figura espevitada e engraçada, que entretinha o príncipe acamado e lhe contava todas as fofocas e novidades da corte. Era muito bonito e, como se vestia como uma dama (e agia como uma, das bem fofoqueiras) era impossível distinguí-lo como o homem que era.

Bom dia Afrodite.- disse Camus sorrindo com a entrada histérica do amigo no quarto.

Oh, bom dia! Eu soube do decreto do rei a seu respeito! Espero que dê certo, que apareça um príncipe encantado pra te salvar, ou princesa, né. No casamento quero ser a madrinha tá! A propósito eu vi a execução da última Rainha...que horror . Pra falar a verdade eu mesmo não vi, um amigo é que viu e me contou. Ela foi decapitada com um machado...cruzes,teve sangue pra todo lado. Procurei saber quem é que vai entrar na jornada rumo a sua cura! Você não vai acreditar em quem está participando: O general e braço direito do seu pai, Saga. Claro tem uma porção de nobres na parada também, uns que deuses me livrem, tomara que não ganhem porque casar com eles ninguém merece. A Grã-duquesa Saori também esta na parada, a mala-sem-alça. Você está altamente disputado. E...

Afrodite, quer ficar quieto um minuto! Assim eu não consigo fazer os exames direito! Você está me desconcentrando!- reclamou Mu, zonzo com a falação de Afrodite.

Oh, claro. Desculpe-me. - disse Afrodite sem graça.

Obrigado pelas novidades Afrodite. – disse Camus, que sempre se divertia com o jeito "dischavado" do amigo.

Tudo bem. Você é um grande amigo, sabia. Quero que te salvem!Estou torcendo!- disse Dite de forma meiga.

Humm...você não está nada bem. Mesmo. Detesto dar más notícias, mas é de absoluta necessidade uma mudança de clima. O frio extremo daqui tem piorado muito seu estado. Recomendo que vá para o palácio de verão, perto das bordas do deserto. Sei que a viagem é perigosa, afinal a muralha ainda não está terminada e parte da estrada para o castelo se dá em deserto aberto...mas se você não fizer essa viajem vai morrer aqui, em breve. Mesmo sendo seu estado frágil, não vejo outra saída senão essa viagem para o bem de sua saúde.---disse Mu sério a Camus, ao terminar os exames.

Deserto? Credo! E se ele for atacado por aqueles bárbaros que vivem lá? Estrada aberta? Tá louco Mu!- disse Dite histérico.

Eu sei que a viajem é perigosa e eu não a recomendaria se a necessidade dela não fosse inquestionável. Camus perdeu muito sangue com as últimas crises. Precisa de calor para se manter vivo. A perda de sangue e o frio daqui vão acabar o matando.--- explicou Mu categórico.

Se a necessidade é inquestionável, farei a viajem. Fale com meu pai e acerte tudo, Mu. Eu vou.- disse Camus calmo.

Eu vou com você! Nem vem! Nunca abandono meus amigos! Se tiver, venço todos aqueles bárbaros a guarda-chuvadas!—disse Dite resoluto.

Camus e Mu riram. A idéia de Dite, nos seus costumeiros vestidos cor-de –rosa, batendo num temível guerreiro do deserto, talvez até no terrível Milo em pessoa, com sua sombrinha rendada era no mínimo hilária.

Não riam! É sério!- clamou Dite.

--- Sei, Dite. Vou falar com o rei. Licença, Alteza.—disse Mu se retirando do quarto.

--- Seu pai vai ouvir o Mu. Afinal ele é um dos poucos Médicos do Templo. Uma grande autoridade...-disse Dite sentando-se na beirada da cama de Camus.

Eu confio muito em Mu. Ele realmente é apaixonado pela profissão e tradição que segue. Ser um Médico do Templo não é fácil. Afinal, é um sacerdócio.- disse Camus pensativo.

Pra ele eu acredito que seja! Mas a maioria desses médicos é um bando de safados. Tá bom que seguem o tal do celibato, tem total amor pelo Deus da Vida, respeita voto de pobreza e tudo o mais. O Mu segue isso, mas só ele, viu. Vê se Kanon vai seguir essas coisas. Ele também é Médico do Templo, eu nem sei como. Deve ter conseguido por causa do QI dele...é , o "Quem Indica" dele é altíssimo .—disse mordaz Dite.

Você não tem jeito Dite! Que língua ferina! Mas é verdade...Kanon não é a pessoa mais indicada a servir o Templo da Vida. – disse Camus exausto—Eu só queria que tudo isso acabasse logo, de um jeito ou de outro. Estou exausto.

Força! Logo você vai ficar bem.- tentou encorajá-lo Afrodite.

Tomara. Mas não confio muito nisso. Muitos já tentaram me curar antes, sem sucesso algum.—disse Camus resignado—Estou cansado. Quero dormir agora, se não se importa.

Claro que não. Até mais tarde, Alteza.- disse Dite saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Capítulo 3 – Resoluções 

Milo entrou na tenda, já devidamente enfurecido. Todos do Conselho estavam sentados nos cantos da tenda e conversando entre si. Ikki contava pela enésima vez a todos o que tinha visto, e já estava mal humorado por ter de repetir a mesma história inúmeras vezes. Marin e Shina conversavam entre si em tom baixo. Aldebaran argumentava com Máscara da Morte, que jurava não ter sido o ladrão do jarro de leite que sumira reunião passada, embora Aldebaran desconfiasse muito dele. Shura se sentou num canto, sendo seguido por Milo e ambos ficaram calados, pensativos.

Falta alguém? – perguntou Marin em voz bem alta.

Não, os oito maiores guerreiros do deserto, membros do Conselho, estão presentes.- disse Donko que até aquele momento estava quieto, de olhos fechados e pensativo.

Certo. Ikki diz que viu uma barreira sendo erguida no oeste pelo reino de gelo. Ele diz que eles estão incorporando as terras deles não só áreas de pastagens nossas, mas todo oásis do oeste e...

O QUE! – disseram todos em uníssono. Isso Ikki não tinha contado antes e era coisa muito grave.

Como sabem só existem dois oásis com fontes de água pura no deserto, o do oeste e o do norte. Perder um deles é inaceitável para nosso povo. Mas eu acho que não devemos agir antes de consultar Grande Nanane. Ela pode falar com os espíritos e nos dizer o melhor caminho a seguir.- disse Marin ponderada.

--- Eu digo pra irmos lá e botarmos abaixo essa muralha e matarmos quem tentar nos deter!- disse Máscara da Morte, furioso.

Eu não ousaria agir sem ouvir Grande Nanane primeiro. Ela é a xamã. Ela saberá o melhor caminho.- disse Milo secamente. Milo, geralmente impulsivo, respeitava muito Grande Nanane e sempre procurava ouvi-la primeiro em questões de grande importância.

Grande Nanane tinha visto os pais de Milo nascerem, e já era velha naquela época. Grande Nanane era a guia da tribo desde o principio. Era aquela que tinha conversado pessoalmente com o Deus da Vida e visto ele chorar pelas guerras. Era a que curava as doenças e rezava antes da batalha pelos guerreiros. Era a pessoa que Milo mais admirava na tribo.

Grande Nanane entrou na tenda. Era uma mulher curvada, baixinha e enrugada, com a pele tostada por anos sob o sol inclemente. Mas por trás de toda essa fragilidade, seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas.

Marin cedeu a ela o lugar de honra, no centro da tenda. Nanane sorriu com infinita bondade.

Os espíritos me contaram da muralha, me levaram até lá em sonhos pra que eu pudesse vê-la. Ela existe mesmo! A muito o Deus da Vida está dormindo e não vê mais o sofrimento dos homens. Ele chorou três rios quando o rei mau, por fazer guerra demais, o forçou a transformar a terra verde em reino de gelo e foi dormir, enraivecido com a burrice dos homens e cansado de chorar. Ele não vai ajudar ninguém dormindo. Porém os espíritos me falaram um segredo: o tempo agora é de mudança, de cura. Eles me disseram: que Milo leve uma comitiva de três homens e vá ver as muralhas. Chegando lá, que lá pegue o que ver e traga pra Grande Nanane, sem dano. Os espíritos vêem longe e apesar de não terem o poder de mudar as coisas ou de nos ajudar diretamente, ainda podem nos dar dicas para agirmos bem. Eles jamais mentem pra um xamã, não me enganariam. Mas é preciso seguir suas dicas sem questionar.--- disse Nanane com sua voz doce e calmante, lenta como um rio caudaloso.

Eu vou. –disse Milo sério.- Acredito no que diz Nanane, e nos espíritos.

Mas, o que vamos ver lá para trazer para senhora? – disse Marin confusa.

Não sei. Mas quando verem, vocês vão saber.- disse Nanane sorrindo confiante.

Eu também vou! Adoro um desafio!- disse Máscara da Morte, impetuoso.

Eu vou junto. – disse Marin agora resoluta.

Eu também.- disse Shura, o melhor amigo de Milo – Nunca abandono um amigo em hora difícil.

Então está resolvido. Partimos os quatro amanhã, rumo as muralhas a oeste. Vamos a cavalo, é mais rápido que a camelo, e vamos levar apenas os suprimentos necessários.- disse Milo concluindo o assunto.

Nanane...você acha que algo pode vir a melhorar? – perguntou Milo a ela, enquanto estavam sozinhos a olhar as estrelas claras do deserto, sentados sob uma duna.

Não sei. O Deus desistiu de nós depois de ver tanto sangue e guerra em vão. Enquanto ele não acordar, nada muda. – disse Nanane calma.

Podemos acordá-lo?

Se esquecermos o ódio do passado, se nos arriscarmos...sim. Ele só precisa de se lembrar do quão bons podemos ser, do por que dele ter nos feito, e feito esse mundo.

Você tem um plano, não tem...Velha safada!- disse Milo brincalhão, fazendo cócegas em Nanane que riu até ficar sem fôlego.

Eu não. Os espíritos é que tem um.

Espero que seja bom!- gritou Milo para o deserto como se a gritar com os espíritos.

Eles não são surdos Milo. E nem eu. –riu Grande Nanane – Você é um dos favoritos deles.

Quem são os outros?

O tempo dirá, Milo. O tempo dirá.

O palácio estava em grande alvoroço, por causa dos arranjos para a viagem de Camus. E também por causa das equipes de aventureiros, cientistas, magos, nobres e tantos outros que se empenhavam em traçar planos rumo a cura do príncipe, de olho no prêmio claro. Quem não ia querer ser o rei absoluto de três quartos do mundo? Quem recusaria ter em sua cama um jovem de beleza e graciosidade arrasadoras como Camus?

Saga estava empenhadíssimo na disputa. Todos sabiam de seu amor obsessivo pelo príncipe. Saga era o tipo da pessoa que conseguia o que queria a qualquer preço. E o tipo de "genro" que agradaria em muito o rei, pai de Camus. Saga era frio, cruel com o povo, um general excelente, rico, de família de alto renome, nobre, decidido e leal à família real, ou seja, perfeito para futuro governante do reino de gelo. E Hilda, irmã mais velha de Camus, que se encarregasse de casar e ter filhos para continuar a dinastia.

Camus estava indiferente a sua própria viagem. O jovem príncipe já a muito não tinha esperança alguma.

Afrodite e Mu iriam com ele na viagem, um como médico particular...o outro como o amigo que ninguém convenceu a deixar de ir. Fora isso três excelentes soldados do reino de gelo escoltariam a carruagem do príncipe até sua segura chegada ao palácio de verão. Os soldados montaram em seus cavalos brancos. Camus, Mu e Afrodite entraram na enorme carruagem usada para viagens de longa distancia. Chicoteados, os cavalos puseram a carruagem em movimento. Camus acenou na janela da carruagem, despedindo-se de seu pai e de Saga, sem uma palavra sequer. O frio do reino também estava entranhado no coração das pessoas que nele viviam.

No deserto se pode ver o sol, sem névoa alguma para encobri-lo.- comentou Mu.

Deve ser lindo.-falou o príncipe com um sorriso calmo e melancólico.

Nem adianta...morro de medo do deserto. Lugar cheio de bárbaros! Dizem que eles vestem peles de animais e vivem montados num cavalo. Que gostam de matar.--- disse Dite com costumeira afetação.

Isso é um pouco de exagero, não acha? – falou Mu com seu bom senso usual.

Sei lá! Eu acredito!-rebateu Dite, um eterno cabeça dura.

Espero poder ver o sol. Vou ficar feliz se puder ver algo belo antes da chegada do inverno.- disse Camus com um sorriso resignado, sabendo que não sobreviveria ao inverno, estivesse onde estivesse.

Dite e Mu se entreolharam tristes. Eles sabiam que aquele seria o último ano do fraco príncipe, a menos que um milagre o salvasse.

**Capítulo 4 – Emboscada.**

Milo e seus companheiros cavalgaram durante três dias e três noites sem descanso até chegarem a muralha em construção. Os corcéis negros do deserto mostraram o porque de serem considerados os mais rápidos e resistentes cavalos do mundo.

Nada viram eles, porém, além de escravos do rei trabalhando debaixo do sol forte para erguer a muralha.Resolveram então, por conselho de Marin, patrulhar a estrada um pouco acima, que ainda era fronteira desprotegida.Marin disse que tivera um sonho com os espíritos, dizendo que o que estavam procurando estaria naquela estrada ao cair da noite seguinte. Como Marin era aquela destinada, segundo Grande Nanane, a um dia substitui-la como xamâ da tribo, todos ouviram seu conselho e se postaram na estrada. Milo se pôs atento a observar o horizonte. Um ponto marrom movia-se sobre a estrada acidentada, com três pontos brancos a segui-lo.

Carruagem, escoltada por...três soldados do reino de gelo. Estranho... o que acha Marin? É isso que viemos buscar aqui?- disse Milo estreitando os olhos predatoriamente.

Você é uma águia Milo! Eu não estou vendo nada na estrada adiante...que visão, hein! – disse Shura impressionado.

Além de Milo ninguém viu a carruagem na distância.

Marin fechou os olhos e rezou aos espíritos. E teve uma resposta.

Sim, Milo. É o que está dentro da carruagem que devemos levar sem danos á Nanane. – disse Marin séria.

E o que está fora? – perguntou maliciosamente Máscara da Morte, louco para lutar e derramar sangue.

O está fora não tem importância Máscara.- disse Marin fazendo a alegria do outro guerreiro.

Vamos. È hora de pegar o que viemos pegar. – disse Milo decidido, com toda sua altivez de guerreiro e com os olhos frios de um predador.

Camus abriu a cortina da janela e o sol entrou como uma flecha na carruagem, forte, iluminando tudo. Estavam na perigosa estrada em deserto aberto. Diante da beleza dourada do sol sob as dunas Camus estremeceu.Mas não foi o único. Mu e Dite também nunca tinham visto o sol assim antes.

É lindo...-murmurou Dite.

Mu suspirou estendendo as mãos para a luz.

Camus cerrou a cortina da janela abruptamente. Tudo o que não precisava agora era de sentir vontade de viver, vontade de ficar sob a luz. Uma lágrima pequena, imperceptível para Dite, Mu, ou qualquer um, escorreu pelo rosto marmóreo de Camus...porém naquela lágrima minúscula estavam todas as frustrações e dores de uma vida vivida sobre a sombra da morte e sob a presença ininterrupta da dor. Mu e Dite se calaram na escuridão da carruagem, respeitando a vontade do príncipe sem reclamar.

A carruagem começou a correr muito. Os que estavam dentro dela se assustaram. O primeiro choque entre espadas foi ouvido.

Estamos sendo atacados!- gritou Dite assustadíssimo.

Mu procurou manter a calma e proteger Camus, mas estava pálido como uma vela.

Camus estava preocupado pelo destino de seus amigos, mas indiferente a seu próprio destino. Morrer no deserto era uma morte tão boa quanto qualquer outra, e se precisasse daria a vida por seus jovens amigos que ainda tinham uma vida pela frente.

Os choques entre espadas, o relinchar dos cavalos, o baque de um corpo exangue no chão, esses sons enchiam a escuridão de dentro da carruagem. Até que a carruagem parou de súbito. A porta foi aberta.

Sem tremer ou desesperar Camus se levantou e saiu.

Milo abriu a porta da maldita carruagem. O cocheiro e dois soldados tinham sido mortos. Apenas um soldado havia conseguido fugir.

De tudo que Milo já tinha visto em sua vida o menino que saiu daquela carruagem era a mais estranha. A pele dele era branca como leite, seu corpo prenunciava graça e fragilidade, mas seu olhar era o de um guerreiro resignado a seu destino, o enfrentando sem medo. Milo gostou daquele olhar, embora ele ficasse deslocado em alguém tão jovem. A pesada túnica de veludo negro do menino escondia-lhe até o pescoço, dando-lhe uma aparência soturna e melancólica.

Camus olhou para o homem a sua frente tentando não parecer impressionado. A pele do outro tinha uma cor belíssima, como se o sol a tivesse acariciado durante anos com suave delicadeza. Sua força óbvia e grande altura intimidavam, bem como seu olhar determinado e orgulhoso. Os cabelos longos caiam em cachos fartos, revoltos e selvagens e sua roupa era uma túnica feita de pele curtida de algum animal e sandálias rústicas presas por tiras de couro que lhe davam um ar de grande vivacidade.

Dite e Mu saíram assustados da carruagem.

Milo se aproximou de Camus.

Sou Camus. Possuo vários bens e estou disposto a pagar para que deixem, meus amigos e eu, livres e não nos machuquem.- disse calmo Camus.

Milo riu.

Sou Milo. E aqui no deserto seus bens não têm valor nenhum, pirralho. Vocês vêm conosco. Os três. – disse Milo sorrindo maliciosamente.

Deve haver algo que eu possa dar em troca de liberdade para meus amigos.- disse Camus, frio, a Milo

E se eu pedisse sua vida?-perguntou Milo, colocando sua espada recurva afiadíssima no pescoço do jovem, cortando a gola da túnica deste, revelando-lhe o alvo pescoço.

Pode tira-la.- respondeu desafiadoramente Camus.

Milo olhou nos olhos do menino, vendo neles o mesmo orgulho que retinha nos seus próprios olhos.

E nunca Milo desejou tão fortemente alguém, como naquele momento desejou aquele menino. Sorriu com malicia.

Ponham essa criança mimada para andar!Os outros também. São três dias e três noites até Grande Nanane, se eles conseguirem correr como nossos cavalos, é claro. – disse altivo Milo, montando em seu cavalo negro.

Máscara da Morte e Shura riram. Marin não...ela viu a sombra da morte sob o menino e teve pena dele.Mas não falou nada.Um xamâ nunca pode revelar que consegue ver a sombra da morte, é uma regra ética da profissão.

Senhor Milo, Camus...-começou Mu a falar para Milo, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar ferino que Camus o deu, indicando para que ficasse quieto.

Dite estava pálido e pela primeira vez na vida, sem palavras. Estava em pânico mesmo.

Os três tiveram suas mãos atadas e foram amarrados cada um a um cavalo. Camus ao de Milo, Dite ao de Máscara e Mu ao de Marin.

Camus estava exausto de andar e o calor o escaldava. Mesmo assim tentava não demonstrar sua fraqueza. Estava determinado a morrer em silêncio para não ferir seu orgulho. Mu e Dite estavam preocupadíssimos com ele, mas Camus lhes dava sinais para não falarem nada a respeito de seu estado. Milo, porém, logo reparou na fraqueza do menino e observava com interesse o rapaz, se perguntando até quando Camus ia agüentar andar sem pedir ajuda. Camus desmaiou. Milo parou o cavalo, desceu e pôs o menino em seu colo. Surpreendeu-se com a leveza do jovem, com a suavidade de seus cabelos negros. Milo nunca havia visto seda na vida, mas se tivesse visto, diria que o tecido era feito do mesmo material de que devia ser feito o cabelo de Camus.Subiu no cavalo levando o menino entre seus braços. Mu e Dite ficaram aliviados ao verem que Milo carregaria o príncipe. Enquanto Mu recitava baixinho todas as preces de proteção que sabia, Dite foi aos poucos se recuperando do choque sofrido e voltando a sua habitual tagarelice, para desespero de Máscara.

Quer ir mais devagar com esse cavalo! Isso não é jeito de se tratar uma dama, sabia. Você tem de ter delicadeza. Esse sol vai acabar com a minha pele. Ela é delicada. Você e seus amigos deviam ter uma aula de etiqueta para aprender a tratar bem as pessoas. Mesmo um prisioneiro tem direito a um tratamento digno, a pelo menos não ser amarrado a um cavalo e escaldado deserto adentro.O que vocês...

Chega! Que falação! Mulher chata! Se não fosse por Grande Nanane eu cortava seu pescoço agora!- disse exasperado Máscara.—Tinha que ser do reino de gelo!

Shura, Marin e Milo riram.

Então vocês não vão nos matar? A tal Grande Nanane não vai permitir? Aí é que eu vou falar mesmo! Vou transformar sua vida num inferno, até você aprender a tratar bem uma dama, ouviu. – disse Dite malévolo.

Ganhou o dia, hein Máscara. – brincou Milo rindo - Boa sorte.

Máscara... seu nome é Máscara? Que nome horrível! Credo. Se eu fosse você, eu trocava de nome. Pra algo mais normal. Máscara não é nome de gente normal, é ridículo.Se bem que...você não tem cara de ser normal. Tem cara de doido mesmo.Que tal...Carlo. Carlo é bonito, e bem mais civilizado.Que cara é essa?---disse Dite vividamente.

Máscara estava com sua pior cara assassina e o resto do grupo estava as gargalhadas.

Olha a Grande Nanane...-disse Dite comicamente.

Máscara virou pra frente determinado a não ouvir mais uma palavra daquela mulher maluca e faladeira.

A noite caiu. Pararam para descansar um pouco. Milo desceu do cavalo com o menino, agora febril, nos braços. Trêmulo e fraco, Camus acordou nos braços de Milo.

Agora Milo sabia com quem aquele menino lutava: com a morte. Uma luta em que seria derrotado em breve. O frio da noite do deserto era imenso, cheio de fortes ventos. Milo sentou-se com o menino no colo, protegendo-o do vento com seu corpo. Se Camus tivesse sangue em seu corpo o suficiente para corar, estaria corado. Nunca sentira um corpo assim, tão unido ao seu. Febril demais para lutar por seu orgulho ele ficou bambo por entre o abraço.

Por que está me ajudando?-perguntou Camus com a voz fraca, no ouvido de Milo.

Porque preciso de você vivo.- respondeu Milo secamente.

Seus esforços são em vão, morrerei em breve.

Mas não hoje.-disse Milo determinado – Não antes de eu leva-lo a Grande Nanane.

Milo sentia com certo prazer o leve peso do menino, que estava entregue, mole em seu colo.

Camus soltou um gemido de dor.

Onde dói?- perguntou Milo.

Em tu...tudo.- respondeu Camus instável.

Milo procurou acariciar de leve as costas do menino, tentando diminuir a dor que este sentia.

Camus agora tremia por causa da dor e também por causa da sensação estranha que a carícia inocente de Milo lhe provocava. Nunca na vida Camus recebera uma só carícia, um só abraço, até mesmo de seu pai. A carícia de Milo era algo digno de um irmão mais velho, sem segundas intenções, mas estava seduzindo Camus completamente. Camus pensou que seria bom morrer assim, imerso naquela sensação ambígua e desejou ardentemente morrer ali, naquele momento.

Mu, preocupado, mas impedido pelo príncipe de ajuda-lo ou falar com os seus captores de sua frágil saúde, rezava fervorosamente ao Deus a quem servia para proteger Camus. Mu era desde a infância extremamente religioso. Amava o Deus a quem servia mais do que a tudo, e em nome deste amor abrira mão de muitas coisas. Sendo filho de família nobre e rica, renunciou ao título e a fortuna a que tinha direito, trabalhava em troca de comida e alojamento no palácio e tinha pouquíssimas coisas realmente suas. Meditava muito, rezava muito, trabalhava incansavelmente. Mantinha o rigoroso celibato que era imposto aos Médicos do Templo e nunca sequer se tocara durante a adolescência. E agora Mu esperava que seus anos de ininterrupta devoção servissem para interceder junto ao Deus da Vida pela saúde de Camus e pela segurança dos três.

Milo ouviu um fraco e delicado suspiro vindo do rapaz que segurava. Um suspiro não de dor, mas de prazer.Milo sentiu uma onda de carinho pelo garoto invadir-lhe o íntimo. Que espécie de vida horrível aquele menino levava, para sentir tanto prazer com um toque tão banal?

Camus já não pensava nada. Exausto, deliciado e fraco ele deixou que sua consciência lhe escapasse sem saber ao certo porque ela partia, por causa da dor ou do prazer que sentia.

Milo segurou o menino mais forte contra si.

"Agora tenho de perguntar algo com urgência a Grande Nanane".- pensou Milo resoluto

Máscara não fez nenhuma menção de proteger Dite dos ventos do deserto. Dite não reclamou...mas se sentou perto dele para inferniza-lo mais um pouco e também porque sentia muita falta de falar com alguém. Falar o impedia de pensar muito no passado e o mantinha alegre. Separado de Mu e Camus, seus costumeiros ouvintes, Dite apelava para aquele mal –humorado estranho que não parecia querer ouvi-lo nem falar "a".

Como venta aqui! Pensei que no deserto não fizesse frio.—comentou Dite.

Hn...- respondeu Máscara com enfado.

Você é tão articulado, sabia? Conversar com você é realmente instigante! – disse irônico Dite.

Porque você não cala essa boca? Alguém já disse que você é uma chata? Seu marido deve sofrer um bocado... mulher mala!- disse Máscara com sua usual cara de psicopata.

Não se fala assim com uma dama! Que absurdo! E eu sou solteira, ouviu!Machista! –disse Dite indignado.

É... quem é que ia aturar casar com você? Nem o espírito negro do labirinto sombrio!- disse MdM fulo da vida.

Vindo de alguém que se chama Máscara isso tudo é um elogio.- rebateu Dite com muita classe.

Filhinha de nobre é fogo.Mimada.- disse MdM em voz baixa , resignado em ter que aturar a tal dona até chegar ao acampamento da tribo.

Não sou filha de nobre, ridículo. –murmurou Dite resignado a ter de conversar com aquele chato ou ter de fechar a boca.

**Capítulo 5 – Conversas na viagem até a tribo.**

O dia nasceu lentamente e nos primeiros raios de sol todos acordaram começaram novamente a se movimentar sobre as areias, com seus cavalos. Para agilizar a viagem ficou estipulado que Milo, Marin e Máscara levariam os prisioneiros consigo, montados em seus cavalos. Máscara odiou a idéia, mas foi obrigado a concordar que ela tornaria tudo bem mais rápido.

Camus acordou um tanto zonzo do desmaio, entre os braços de Milo , que cavalgava com rapidez e impetuosidade sob as dunas.

Está melhor?- perguntou Milo.

Sim. Obrigado...pela ajuda ontem.- respondeu Camus friamente. Sua fraqueza ante a Milo tinha ferido seu orgulho.

Só cumpri minha obrigação para com Grande Nanane. Nada mais.- disse Milo secamente, em resposta a frieza do menino.

Quem é Grande Nanane? – perguntou Camus com a voz bem mais suave.

É nossa xamâ e curandeira.

Ela é poderosa?

Sim, muito.

Será que ela poderia tentar me curar?- disse Camus com a voz baixa.

Milo não sabia se detestava aquele pirralho por sua frieza e arrogância ou se gostava dele por sua delicadeza e inocência. Na verdade, era ambos.

Você terá a chance de perguntar isso a ela pessoalmente.-disse Milo com a voz bem mais simpática.

Você é...aquele Milo...o general do deserto. O do versinho?

Sou o general do deserto, mas não sei nada sobre versinho algum.- falou Milo curioso.

Camus riu, um riso baixo e musical, delicioso de se ouvir.

Vindo do reino de gelo esse versinho boa coisa não deve ser...-disse Milo certo de que o tal verso iria insulta-lo de alguma forma.

Se você quiser posso te contar o verso...- disse Camus com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Conte então.

"Onde Milo cuspia nem grama nascia".-disse Camus divertidíssimo.

Milo balançou a cabeça, exasperado. Milo sabia que poderia perguntar se tinham um versinho daquele tipo para o Saga também. Afinal Saga, o general do gelo, tinha massacrado muito mais gente do que ele. E o reino de gelo era mestre em derramar sangue, há séculos. O povo do deserto só começou a lutar para se defender, nada mais. Mas ele resolveu não tocar nesse assunto, para não chatear em vão um garoto doente cuja morte estava próxima e que, afinal, não era o culpado pelas ações do reino de gelo. Milo se lembrou do suspiro que o jovem dera na noite passada, antes de desmaiar em seu colo. E de novo Milo teve a consciência de que a vida daquele menino devia ser um inferno na terra.

Muito criativo.Vocês do reino de gelo não tem nada melhor para fazer não?Desocupados...- disse Milo brincalhão.

Camus riu, esquecido de suas dores e de seu destino. Pela primeira vez Camus se esquecia da morte que o rondava, se divertindo com a conversa despretensiosa.

É...você ri porque não é com você.—emendou Milo descontraído.

São só falácias da corte. As damas têm de se divertir de alguma maneira...então inventam histórias sobre o povo do deserto, para contar umas as outras nos salões. Só sei destas histórias porque Afrodite as conta para mim. --- disse Camus inacreditavelmente bem humorado.

Quem é Afrodite. Aquela mulher faladeira que está com o Máscara?

Sim, é ela.-disse Camus sem revelar o "segredo" de Dite.

Oh, sim. Entendi...e que histórias são essas?

Várias, de vários tipos.-disse Camus irônico

Sei... que tipos.

A maioria são romances...-desconversou Camus.

Hnnn...- disse Milo com uma cara estranha, de quem não gostou nada da idéia de ser herói romântico de histórias inventadas por damas desmioladas do reino de gelo.

Geralmente você é o vilão.- disse provocativamente Camus.

Ainda bem!- disse Milo aliviado.

E morre no final das histórias.- emendou Camus

Antes morto nessas histórias do que vivo e feliz para sempre casado com as heroínas desses romances.- disse Milo comicamente.

Verdade.- concordou Camus sorrindo.

Máscara estava com os nervos a flor da pele, por um motivo que ele mesmo considerou muito estranho: Dite estava no mais completo silêncio desde a noite passada, o que era de fato muito estranho considerando que Afrodite era um faladeiro nato. MdM , que era muito perspicaz, deduziu que o motivo do repentino silêncio de Dite era o fato dele ter chamado "ela" de "filha de nobre", o que devia ter ofendido muito Dite.

Mas Dite não estava ofendido. Estava pensativo, lembrando-se de seu passado. Obviamente Dite não era filho de nobre e tinha sofrido muito para conseguir a posição que agora possuía.

--- Hnn... – resmungou MdM , desconfortável.

---Você gosta de falar Hnn, né? Só por curiosidade, esse som na cultura de vocês tem algum significado oculto? Parece ter, e deve ser ruim. Isso porque você me detesta e está sempre fazendo Hnn pra mim. Isso é um tipo de xingamento em código, por acaso?- disse Dite que já não agüentava mais os incontáveis Hnns que Máscara dirigia a sua pessoa.

Não. É só Hnn mesmo.-respondeu Máscara com alguma má vontade.

Ótimo, menos mal. Oh, eu nem me apresentei á você! Meu nome é Afrodite, mas os amigos me chamam de Dite, não que eu tenha muitos verdadeiros amigos, claro. Tenho muitos conhecidos, mas amigos mesmo só os dois que estão comigo nessa enrascada desértica. Tenho dezoito anos, sou do signo de peixes e adoro flores. Detesto gente mal humorada, mas pode ficar tranqüilo porque, como você está me dando carona no seu cavalo, vou abrir uma exceção a essa regra para você. – disse Dite retomando seu bom humor usual.

Hnn...- disse MdM exasperado.

Você só fala isso, é?

Não sou muito de falar.

Percebe-se...Fale um pouco de você, se apresente! É descortês não se apresentar para uma dama.-disse Dite simpático.

Você já sabe meu nome.

Diga então sua idade, o que você gosta de fazer, do que não gosta...conversar faz bem, sabia?-tentou Dite persuadir MdM.

Hnn...-disse MdM desconfiado.

Vamos! Não custa nada. Prometo não ser muito chata e implicante com você, se você conversar direito comigo.

Tenho vinte cinco anos, gosto de lutar, detesto falar.-disse MdM sendo curto e grosso.

Você é bem direto. Porque não gosta de falar?

Máscara não soube responder essa pergunta. Realmente MdM se limitava em argumentar o necessário, nada além disso. Gostava de lutar, de trabalhos pesados, braçais, não de conversar.MdM era uma pessoa esperta e prática, ótimo guerreiro, mas péssimo em participar de discussões do conselho.Ele era o extremo oposto de Afrodite, nesse sentido.

Você não sabe.Gosto de falar porque conversar me faz evitar lembrar de coisas tristes.O que você faz para evitar pensar coisas tristes?

Trabalho. Faço pastoreio, luto, treino, monto e desmonto as tendas nas mudanças...-respondeu MdM com seu jeito franco e direto.

Você deve ser muito forte. Você tem irmãos?

Não.

Eu tenho sete. Nenhum deles se parece comigo.Eles são parecidos com você! Estão todos no exército, são bons soldados, como meu pai. Minha família tem uma forte tradição militar...sei como são os treinamentos.Ser guerreiro é algo que exige muita dedicação.

É.

E eu... sou a "dama da família"...-disse Dite num tom de voz amargo e irônico.

E daí? Se uma tribo só tem guerreiros, quem vai pastorear ou fazer roupas com a lã dos camelos. Nem todos podem ser guerreiros...- disse MdM sem perceber, com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

Verdade. Obrigada.-disse Dite sorrindo.

Por o quê?

Por dizer a coisa certa na hora certa, Carlo.--- disse Dite sorrindo.

Hnn...

Ai! Lá vem, mais Hnn. Vou ficar fazendo Hnn na sua orelha para você ver como é que é bom! Hnnnnnnnnn!—disse Dite brincalhão, rindo.

"Até que ela não é tão chata assim" - pensou surpreso MdM.

**Capítulo 6 –Conversas com Grande Nanane e o Único que pode Acordar o Deus da Vida.**

Dias se passaram. Muito os cavalos correram sobre as dunas. Camus começou a passar mal por causa do calor e teve uma crise muito severa. Mu teve de usar de toda sua habilidade para salvar o príncipe da morte.Milo se mostrou especialmente preocupado com o menino doente, com a enorme quantidade de sangue que Camus perdeu durante a crise. Mu diagnosticou que a morte de Camus se aproximava e que com toda a certeza o menino não sobreviveria a uma próxima crise. Dite e Mu se cobriram de pesar pelo amigo.

A tribo apareceu , com suas tendas marrons por entre as dunas no quinto dia de viagem. Marin foi falar com Grande Nanane assim que chegou e desmontou de seu cavalo. Milo e Shura foram providenciar um alojamento para os "prisioneiros". MdM ficou de vigiar os três capturados.

Marin relatou toda a viagem com detalhes para Grande Nanane, incluindo no relato seus pressentimentos e visões. Grande Nanane ouviu quieta e com interesse. Parecia que a velha xamâ já sabia a muito tempo, de antemão, o que fazer naquela situação.

Chame todos da viagem para conversar comigo, assim que eles tiverem comido alguma coisa e descansado um pouco. Cada coisa no seu tempo.—disse calma a sorridente Nanane.

Tudo bem. Milo e Shura já estão providenciando alojamento para os estrangeiros.

Tratem-os como convidados, não como prisioneiros.Eles são tão oprimidos quanto nós, Marin. Também querem uma mudança. Tenham delicadeza com eles. Muita coisa pode ser resolvida se formos calmos e justos agora, sem culpar três jovens pelos crimes de reis e generais cruéis.O único crime destes jovens é o de pertencerem a um reino de opressores, Marin.--- disse Nanane com os olhos brilhando e a voz cheia de compaixão.

Tudo que ordenar, Grande Nanane.- respondeu Marin sorrindo, cheia de admiração pela bondade de Nanane e desejando de todo coração ser uma xamâ tão sábia e misericordiosa quanto ela.

Camus foi levado no colo por Milo para seu alojamento. O menino estava extremamente fraco.

Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim.- disse Camus com a voz fraca.

Em vez de me agradecer, procure permanecer vivo. Talvez Grande Nanane tenha como ajuda-lo. Não morra agora.- disse Milo sério.

Você pode ficar aqui um pouco...—perguntou Camus num murmúrio. quiser.

Me fale sobre você...

Sobre mim? Não há muito o que dizer sobre mim. Sou um guerreiro do deserto, ajudo no pastoreio, gosto de ovelhas. Tenho meus trinta anos de idade e detesto desmontar tendas. Meus pais morreram na guerra quando eu tinha seis anos e me lembro muito pouco deles. Fui criado por Nanane. Adoro festas. E acabou...é só isso.Não tenho exatamente uma vida brilhante. É a vida no deserto...é parecida com a de todos daqui.- disse Milo resumindo sua vida extremamente simples e extremamente diferente da vida na corte do reino de gelo.

Camus deu um sorriso cansado. Tinha tanta coisa que queria dizer para Milo: que não achava que a vida dele era ruim, que estava feliz de tê-lo conhecido, que sua vida é que era monótona, preso sempre á cama.Que Milo não parecia ter trinta anos, que parecia ser era uma criança grande, não um adulto. Mas a voz de Camus não saia, a não ser com muita dificuldade.

Milo notou o esforço que Camus fazia para falar.

Shhh...descanse. Não fale nada agora. Poupe suas forças para conversar com Nanane.- disse Milo acalmando Camus, acariciando-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, como se temesse ferir o rapaz se o tocasse com mais força.

Camus fechou os olhos, adorando a carícia. Com espanto constatou que na presença de Milo nunca pensava em morte. Era como se Milo fosse o sol, espantando com sua luz as sombras que atormentavam seu coração. Camus mordeu os lábios, deliciado.

Milo sorriu. O fato de um simples toque seu levar com facilidade aquele jovem ao paraíso em muito o envaidecia. Milo se curvou sobre o menino e lenta e sensualmente percorreu os lábios deste com a língua. Camus abriu os olhos, espantado. Milo sentiu a frieza dos lábios de Camus... era como beijar a própria morte, que se prenunciava neles. E ao mesmo tempo o beijo mais absorvente que Milo tivera em sua vida. E Milo estava longe de ser inocente, tivera muitas e muitos amantes, de todos os tipos possíveis, todos lindos.

Camus começou a tremer. Ao contato da língua quente de Milo, Camus desejou viver como nunca desejara antes. Aquilo era o paraíso.

Quando se afastou do rapaz lentamente, olhando nos olhos dele, Milo viu uma lágrima escorrer rápida pelo rosto do menino. Nesse momento Milo compreendeu que jamais poderia, ou seria capaz de usar aquele garoto por vaidade. E chocado, viu abertamente nos olhos do menino um amor inconfesso, mais forte do que qualquer outro que já lhe fora oferecido. O amor de quem nas portas da morte tenta roubar ao tempo um último momento de glória.E que por isso, não tinha nenhuma intenção de pedir nada em troca. Camus virou o rosto, fechando os olhos. Milo se afastou e saiu da tenda em silêncio, tenso e determinado a salvar a vida de Camus a qualquer preço.

Passou-se um dia e uma noite de descanso até que Grande Nanane solicitasse a presença dos estrangeiros em sua tenda e também dos guerreiros que tinham feito a viagem. Camus havia melhorado um pouco. Mu e Dite tinham conhecido um pouco a tribo. As crianças tinham amado Dite, que ensinara para elas um monte de novas brincadeiras e cantigas de roda. Mu, por sua postura calma e ascética, e também por ser um bom médico, estava sendo tratado pelo povo da tribo como um xamâ secundário, assim como Marin também era tratada, ou seja, com muito respeito e carinho. Camus apesar de não ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer a tribo, pois estava convalescendo de sua última crise, era pela tribo conhecido, pois era com tom de profunda pena e simpatia que os habitantes do local se referiam ao menino estrangeiro que tão bravamente lutava contra a morte.

Ao entrarem na tenda de Grande Nanane os três estrangeiros sentiram uma forte presença do sagrado. Quando viram a figura frágil de Grande Nanane sentada no centro da tenda, tecendo algo com a lã rústica de camelo, os olhos brilhando forte como estrelas, os três sentiram um profundo respeito por ela.

Sentem todos. Façam um círculo aqui, para podermos conversar nos olhando nos olhos, que é como amigos tem de conversar.- disse Nanane animada.

Todos se sentaram conforme Nanane havia pedido.

Temos aqui três visitantes...Afrodite , " dama de companhia" , Mu , "xamâ" do reino do gelo e Camus , Vossa Alteza o príncipe do reino de gelo, não é?

O que! – disseram Milo, Marin, Shura e MdM ao ouvirem a última "apresentação".

Isso que vocês ouviram. Creio que vocês estrangeiros tenham perguntas e estou disposta a responder todas aquelas que eu souber responder.

Porque vocês nos trouxeram até aqui? – perguntou Dite curioso.

Porque os espíritos me disseram que com a ajuda de vocês poderíamos mudar para melhor a situação em que estamos. Que o reino de gelo pode voltar a ser verde, que o deserto pode parar de ter suas dunas manchadas de sangue, que o Deus da Vida pode acordar de seu sono e voltar a cuidar de nós como guia carinhoso que é.

Como podemos ajudar?- perguntou Camus sério.

Um de vocês tem como entrar na morada do Deus da Vida e acorda-lo. Esse seria o primeiro passo da mudança.Eu sei onde o palácio dele fica, tenho um mapa. Eu consigo entrar, mas já estou muito velha para fazer essa viagem. Só consegue entrar nesse castelo quem tem o coração e alma realmente dedicados a divindade. Só conseguirá acorda-lo aquele que for capaz de amar a divindade profundamente.

Mu, se existe alguém assim, esse alguém é você!-disse Dite enfático.

Não sou se sou digno de pisar em local tão sagrado.Ou de ver o rosto daquele por quem eu daria minha vida.- disse Mu de cabeça baixa, com a voz baixa.

Nanane sorriu.

Eu tenho certeza de que você é digno. Quando olho para você vejo uma pessoa que quando criança passou muito dos seus dias de infância rezando apenas pelo simples prazer de tentar conversar com a divindade, sem nada pedir a ela. Mesmo agora, quando falei que o Deus pelo qual você abriu mão de muitas coisas nunca te ouviu ou viu seu esforço, pois esta dormindo, você nem sequer teve raiva dele por ter te ignorado. Isso é amor incondicional. Isso o torna digno. – disse Nanane sorrindo bondosa.

Mu sorriu sem graça por causa dos elogios.

Vá Mu, eu lhe peço...como amigo. disse Camus á Mu.

Eu irei. Mas perguntarei a divindade como você pode ser curado, e se pode ser curado. Prometo.- disse Mu sério.

E eu tentarei mantê-lo vivo com minhas ervas e tratamentos até que Mu volte com sua notícia.- disse Grande Nanane com sua usual doçura.

Obrigado.-disse Camus, cortês—Em que mais podemos ajudar?

Mantenha-se vivo, Camus. Sua doença provém de sua pureza e alma justa.Você inconscientemente está dando seu sangue e sua vida para com ela pagar pelas vidas tiradas e pelo sangue injustamente derramado pela dinastia real da qual você descende. Você está tentando com a sua dor purgar os pecados de sua família.Um rei como você será capaz de mudar muita coisa para melhor. E de, com trabalho, curar lentamente as feridas causadas por sua dinastia sobre o mundo. Gostaria de vê-lo subir ao trono.--- disse Nanane séria.

Parece que eu sou o inútil da turma...-disse Dite um pouco chateado.

Não, você não é. Delicadeza e a força de quem sofre em silêncio, perdoando seus carrascos e enfrentando uma vida nem sempre doce com um sorriso nos lábios nunca são inúteis. É preciso que nosso povo, marcado por guerras e perdas aprenda de novo a valorizar a delicadeza. Nós nos tornamos muito duros. Temos que aprender de novo a viver em paz, num mundo onde guerreiros apenas cacem a comida e façam festivais esportivos. Nós desaprendemos á perdoar, a ter delicadeza, a ter alegria. Você poderia nos ensinar isso Afrodite?—disse Grande Nanane docemente.

Co...como você sabe da...- disse Dite chocado, segurando o choro.

Shhhh...seus olhos me contam tudo o que eu preciso saber Afrodite, seu espírito me conta através deles sua história. Fique tranqüilo. Eu não julgarei você mal. Você é uma pessoa muito honrada.

O...Obrigada. Vou ajudar no que puder!Podem contar comigo. Eu achava que o povo daqui fosse um bando de bárbaros, mas agora vejo que vocês são uma gracinha. Muito melhores do que nós, cheios de intrigas, no reino de gelo.Amei as crianças.Elas são tão fantásticas!—disse Dite chorando de alegria.

Quando abre o falador ela não fecha mais...-comentou MdM num sussurro resignado.

Quem vai levar Mu até o palácio do Deus?- perguntou Milo sério.

Você, Milo.- disse Nanane enfática.

Como quiser, Nanane.-respondeu Milo aceitando a missão.

Creio que todos estão cansados agora. Dou nosso papo como encerrado! Amãnha á noite, você Milo, parte com Mu para o Palácio de Marfim, residência do Deus da Vida.Porém somente Mu vai entrar lá, ouviu. Você nem tente! Se tentar será morto na porta de entrada, e eu não quero meu filho postiço morto, ok!- disse Nanane matreira para Milo.- Boa noite a todos!

Milo chegou perto de Grande Nanane.

Preciso falar a sós com você, hoje ainda.-cochichou Milo no ouvido de Nanane.

Eu sei...vamos pra uma duna papear, daqui a pouco. Espere todo mundo ir dormir.Ajude Camus a ir para o alojamento dele. Depois me encontre aqui e vamos pra uma duna, ok.—cochichou Nanane no ouvido de Milo.

Milo foi em direção a Camus e o apoiou,ajudando-o a andar.

Camus tinha uma expressão sombria e Milo adivinhou que o menino queria conversar.

Foram então ambos para o alojamento de Camus.

Se não quiser não precisa velar por minha saúde. Sei do ódio que seu povo tem pela família real do reino de gelo. – disse Camus com a voz fria.

Nanane disse que você não é o responsável pelos crimes de sua família. E eu acredito nela.- disse Milo sendo bem direto.

Obrigada...- disse Camus sorrindo para Milo.

Aquele sorriso era capaz de desarmar até o mais forte guerreiro, pensou Milo.

Você não vai morrer. Não vou permitir. – disse Milo sério.

Meu pai propôs um desafio a todos. O desafio é : aquele ou aquela que conseguir me curar terá minha mão em casamento e o trono do reino de gelo.- disse Camus casualmente.

Para mim está óbvio que seu pai tinha em mente estimular alguém bem específico á tentar cura-lo.- disse Milo perspicaz.

Eu sei. Mas essa pessoa talvez fracasse...nada garante a vitória a ela ou a qualquer um dos outros participantes.- reiterou Camus.

Milo riu maliciosamente.

Isso é uma proposta por acaso, Vossa Alteza?- disse Milo irônico.

É um fato. –disse Camus friamente.

E se eu ganhar?

Eu cumprirei com o acordo, como é meu dever.

E vai forçar seu coração a cumprir o trato também?

Se for preciso, sim. Devo honrar o acordo.

Pois me escute com atenção pirralho, não quero que você se sinta preso por trato nenhum. Aqui no deserto nós não fazemos esse tipo esquisito de promessa. Se vou tentar salva-lo é porque o quero, e nunca pediria sua alma em troca.Quero que você seja livre. Para fazer o que quiser e ficar com quem quiser.- disse Milo num misto de altivez e brincadeira.

Você é estranho...- disse Camus enfaticamente.

Eu sei. Bem, você precisa descansar. Boa noite.- disse Milo se virando de costas para Camus e se dirigindo para fora da tenda.

Tome cuidado. Volte bem, da viagem.- disse Camus, com um laivo de aflição na voz.

Milo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Fique vivo. – pediu Milo saindo sério da tenda, deixando atrás de si um confuso Camus.

Nanane...- chamou Milo ao entrar na tenda da xamã.

Estou aqui. Vamos para as dunas conversar.- disse ela séria--- É sobre o menino não é, o Camus?

Milo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Em silêncio os dois fizeram o caminho até uma duna suave que subia logo depois das áreas de pastagem, ambos olhando distraidamente as estrelas.

Acho que aqui é um bom lugar para papear...- disse Nanane se sentando no topo da duna.

Sim, é.

Você gosta dele, não é Milo? Você devia ver o jeito com que olha para ele!- disse Nanane com sua voz vivída.

Já olhei assim para vários amantes antes...- disse seco Milo – E tudo o que sentia por eles era luxúria.

Então porque não se saciou? Nada mais fácil do que levar um jovem inexperiente, ingênuo e desesperado para cama! Ainda mais se esse jovem já está, de alguma forma, apaixonado por você.- disse Nanane pragmática.

Porque isso não é justo com ele.

Nanane sorriu.

Então você se preocupa com os sentimentos dele. Vamos Milo! Você não me chamaria pra conversar se isso se tratasse de mais um de seus casos banais.- disse Nanane exasperada - O que você quer afinal de contas?.

Quero que ele viva. Que seja livre. Que seja feliz. Quero apenas salva-lo de sua dor. – disse Milo fechando os olhos, cansado.

E está disposto a renunciar a seus desejos por isso? Milo, isso, é amor. Você ama esse menino.-disse Nanane feliz.- Não há nada de errado nisso, Milo. Isso é o que vai te dar forças quando você sentir que não consegue mais continuar. E tenho certeza que os espíritos vão conspirar a favor de vocês.

Irônico, não? Eu costumava ser o sedutor desprendido.

Um dia você tinha de quebrar a cara pra aprender!- disse Nanane brincalhona.—Bem feito!

E tinha de ser O Príncipe do reino de gelo! Com tanta gente nesse mundo, tinha que ser um príncipe mimado! Exasperante...-disse Milo brincalhão.

Nanane riu.

Vá dormir Milo. Amanhã tem viagem longa a se fazer.Pode ir tranqüilo. Vou cuidar bem do menino. Não vou deixar ele ir embora para o outro lado sem que você o veja vivo uma última vez, se é esse o medo que te levou a vir conversar comigo.—disse Nanane calma.

Você sempre sabe tudo, não é?

Eu apenas sei ouvir o que os espíritos falam Milo. Só isso.

O dia raiou. A viagem foi preparada com esmero. Só partiriam Milo e Mu, ninguém mais. E assim que a noite caiu os dois foram, com o auxílio de um mapa feito por Nanane, rumo ao Palácio de Marfim, residência do Deus da Vida, ao extremo norte.

Milo não se despediu de Camus. Temeu que, se visse o menino muito frágil, perdesse a coragem de partir.

**Capítulo 7 – Notícias para Saga.**

Não demorou muito para que o soldado que havia conseguido fugir do ataque dos guerreiros do deserto á carruagem real voltasse á corte e contasse todo o acontecido ao rei e a Saga.

O rei ficou furioso. Saga não. Saga sabia da existência de Grande Nanane. Sua participação em várias guerras contra o povo de deserto o tornou um conhecedor de seus costumes e crenças, assim como da fama e do poder da xamã do deserto.

Majestade, acalme-se. Eu vou verificar a situação de Vossa Alteza o príncipe, e traze-lo de volta ao lar, se possível já curado. Só peço que o senhor confie em mim. Não faça guerra, apenas espere meu retorno. Parto hoje para resolver este problema.- disse Saga cortês.

Confio em você Saga. Faça como desejar, mas traga meu filho de volta. Se curá-lo será com muito gosto que lhe entregarei o prêmio que você merece. – disse secamente o rei.

Obrigado Majestade. O senhor não se arrependerá de sua decisão.- disse Saga se retirando, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

A propósito, se conseguir curar meu filho mate o médico e a "dama de companhia". Não quero meu filho saudável metido com religiosos fanáticos ou ex-prostitutas de luxo. Quero que ele tenha uma vida correta, com amizades corretas, á altura dele.- disse o rei com sua voz gélida.

Como desejar, Majestade.- disse Saga se retirando silenciosamente.

Saga não era somente um guerreiro. Era um mago poderoso. Usando de seus poderes, Saga se transformou num falcão peregrino e varou rápido as distâncias do deserto, chegando á tribo de Milo á tempo para ouvir toda a conversa tida com Grande Nanane e á tempo de seguir Milo e Mu em sua viagem rumo ao Palácio de Marfim.

**Capítulo 8 – As Tentações do Palácio de Marfim.**

Uma semana se passou até que Mu e Milo se vissem em frente aos portões brancos do Palácio de Marfim. Os portões eram guardados por dois imensos dragões dourados que se postavam elegantes junto à porta, como duas estátuas.

Quem ousa se portar ante o palácio da divindade?- disse o dragão da esquerda com uma voz altiva.

Quem se considera digno de interromper o sono imaculado do Deus criador de todas as coisas?- disse o dragão da direita, também com grande altivez.

Mu estava com muito medo.

"Os livros do templo nunca mencionaram a existência de dragões" - pensou ele em frente aos dois enormes animais.

Eu...pe...peço humildemente para entrar.- disse Mu com a voz falha. Milo ficou impassível diante dos animais.

Um Médico do Templo...- disse o dragão da esquerda

E o seu acompanhante, também vai entrar?-perguntou o dragão da direita.

Não, só eu.- disse Mu mais seguro de si.

Três vezes o Palácio testará sua fidelidade ao Deus da Vida, sua pureza e sua bondade. Se você perder, sua alma será destruída. Se ganhar poderá entrar nos aposentos do Deus da Vida. O preço a se pagar para entrar nesse Palácio é aceitar o desafio e suas conseqüências. A condição para poder aceitar o desafio é ser alguém integro e ligado ao templo. –disse sério do dragão da esquerda.

Você aceita o desafio, Médico do Templo?- perguntou o dragão de direita.

Sim...aceito.- disse Mu respirando fundo.

Então entre, corajoso jovem! disseram em uníssono ambos os dragões, deixando que Mu entrasse com seu cavalo pelos portões do palácio.

Quando entrou no palácio Mu esperava ver um lugar imerso em grande sono, mas o que viu foi uma corte enorme, acordada e em plena atividade. O Palácio por dentro mais parecia uma cidade, onde as casas e lojas eram os quartos do lugar.

Um homem idoso, escoltado por dois jovens, muito magro e vestido numa rica túnica púrpura se aproximou de Mu sorridente, com os olhos brilhando.

Olá. Sou Raitan, o primeiro ministro do palácio divino. Fui o designado para recebe-lo senhor Mu, desafiante do palácio. Vou ser responsável por seu bem estar e hospedagem.- disse simpático o homem.

Prazer em conhece-lo senhor Raitan. Como o senhor sabe meu...

Nome? Eu sou um anjo, tenho de saber essas coisas, não é verdade.

Oh, sim. –disse Mu encantado por ver um anjo de verdade á sua frente.

Esses são meus lacaios, Ambrosie e Shaka. Shaka será seu acompanhante enquanto estiver por aqui, seu guia e instrumento de sua propriedade.—disse Raitan sorrindo.

Propriedade? Mas ele é uma pessoa! Eu pensei que...

A escravidão de pessoas fosse mal vista pelo Deus. Ela é senhor Mu, mas Shaka não é uma pessoa. È apenas um gênio do ar, sem alma. Feito para servir. Fique tranqüilo, você não está violando a vontade de Deus mantendo um gênio como criado pessoal!-disse Raitan tranqüilizando Mu.

Mu achou aquilo muito estranho. Olhou para Shaka...o rapaz era lindo, pálido, com belos olhos azuis safira e um sorriso encantador. Ambrosie também era lindo, mas bem menos do que Shaka.

Meu senhor...- disse Shaka fazendo uma suave reverência para Mu.

Seja esperto senhor Mu, e severo. Gênios costumam ser belos, porém traiçoeiros.- avisou em voz baixa Raitan, á Mu.

Mu, ao olhar para Shaka não viu neste nada que pensava poder ser traiçoeiro.Viu apenas um jovem delicado e belo.

Não precisa se curvar Shaka.Eu sou só um humano! Quero ser seu amigo e não seu dono. – disse Mu com um sorriso.

Shaka estranhou aquilo. Levantou-se lentamente da reverência e sorriu, indo abraçar Mu com uma inocência quase infantil.

Mu ficou chocado. A espontaneidade do rapaz encantou Mu, que não conseguia compreender porque seu amado Deus havia negado uma alma aos gênios, se eles podiam ser tão adoráveis como Shaka estava sendo.

Não se encante com essa aparente inocência nos gênios. Ela é falsa. Bem, vou me retirar. Fique bem senhor Mu.Não se esqueça de suas responsabilidades.- disse Raitan se retirando lentamente junto com Ambrosie.

Sim, senhor. Serei leal ao Deus e responsável!-disse Mu se livrando do abraço de Shaka abruptamente.

Desculpe-me senhor! Não queria chateá-lo!- disse Shaka aflito.

Você não me chateou Shaka. -disse Mu sorrindo - Poderia me mostrar onde são meus aposentos, por favor?

Claro! Por aqui meu senhor...- disse Shaka guiando Mu por aquela cidade-palácio agitada.

Pode me chamar apenas de Mu, Shaka.

Shaka sorriu.

O senhor...quero dizer...você vai gostar muito daqui.É um lugar bem animado!- disse Shaka com a voz cheia de ânimo.

Espero que sim.

Você desafiou o palácio, não foi? Para tentar acordar o Deus da vida.- perguntou Shaka radiante

Sim. Espero muito conseguir. A vida de um grande amigo meu depende do meu sucesso aqui. – disse Mu pensando no frágil estado de Camus.

Oh! É muito nobre da sua parte, tentar salvar um amigo. Aqui está, seu quarto. Espero que o senhor goste dele.- disse Shaka parando em frente a uma porta branca muito bonita.

Mu abriu a porta e logo viu a sua frente um enorme quarto, todo decorado com cristais, com uma cama de dossel cingida por lençóis de imaculado branco. Tapetes finamente trabalhados adornavam o chão e uma lareira elegante crepitava, enchendo o ambiente de um agradável calor.

Nossa! Que quarto lindo!- exclamou Mu admirado.

Em toda sua vida regrada, Mu jamais se permitira tanto luxo e conforto. Shaka entrou no quarto e alegremente se deitou sobre o tapete em frente à lareira, com um desprendimento que beirava a lascívia.

Adoro esses tapetes. – disse Shaka contente.

Mu, que sempre fora extremamente tímido, enrubesceu ao ver Shaka tão à vontade, estirado no tapete com sua fina túnica branca cortada dos lados, o que deixava as belas pernas brancas à mostra, deixando os cabelos dourados se espalharem suaves sobre o fundo azul cobalto do tapete, que cobria o chão.

Às vezes o Raitan me deixa dormir no tapete do quarto dele.Mas geralmente durmo no sótão, junto com os outros gênios. O chão de lá é tão frio!- disse Shaka casualmente.

Mu achou esse tratamento algo absurdo. Coitados dos gênios!

"Quando eu conseguir acordar o Deus da Vida vou falar com ele sobre isso. Talvez ele dê aos gênios uma vida melhor" - pensou Mu.

--- Pode dormir na cama se quiser. Como Médico do Templo não posso aceitar tanto conforto, mesmo. – disse Mu a Shaka timidamente.

Mesmo! Obrigado!- disse Shaka saindo do tapete para pular em cima de Mu, levando ambos a cair no chão.

Mu sentiu as belas pernas de Shaka enlaçarem sua cintura. A pele do gênio era delicada e macia como seda. Mu fechou os olhos, sentindo uma sensação quente em seu baixo ventre e um arrepio lhe descer pela espinha. Um carinho enorme por Shaka tomou seu coração.

Você poderia, por favor, se levantar?- perguntou Mu de forma doce e cortês á Shaka com a voz trêmula.

Shaka, em cima de Mu , parecia estar se divertindo enlaçando mais o outro rapaz, sem se dar conta de que aquela brincadeira era um prenúncio ao pecado.

Mesmo? Que pena...- disse Shaka se levantando contrariado –Gostei de você!

Eu também gostei de você, Shaka. – disse Mu ainda deitado no chão, consciente de que suas pernas não seriam capazes de faze-lo se levantar, de tão trêmulas que estavam.

Você podia viver aqui para sempre! Aí, seria meu dono.- disse Shaka de forma muito sedutora, se deitando na cama do mesmo jeito lascivo com que se deitara no tapete.

Não posso. Tenho de salvar meu amigo. Você poderia vir comigo...adoraria ter um irmãozinho para cuidar.-disse inocente Mu.

Para Mu, ser o dono de Shaka não tinha qualquer conotação pecaminosa. Tudo o que Mu pensava era em como seria bom ter uma vida menos solitária, com alguém para cuidar, conversar. E o estranho carinho que sentia pelo gênio, que o fazia corar, era algo entre o puro e o profano.

Como quiser...- disse Shaka com o mais tentador dos sorrisos.

Mu estava apenas começando a conhecer as tentações do Palácio de Marfim.

**Capítulo 9 – Um Amor Proibido.**

Shaka mostrou a Mu todas as belezas da cidade-palácio. Nos dias que se seguiram os dois se tornaram cada vez mais próximos. Cada vez menos Mu se lembrava do porque de estar ali. Raitan não voltou a falar com Mu, e como os dias se passassem sem que os testes do palácio fossem anunciados o médico começou a exercer lá o seu ofício.

Shaka estava sempre radiante e profano em sua beleza. Cada vez mais Mu se surpreendia em estar pensando no gênio. Até mesmo em suas orações, onde Mu não costumava pedir nada para si, o médico começou a pedir que seu amado Deus o permitisse ter Shaka consigo, como irmão. Shaka parecia alheio a tudo isso, como uma criança que não tem conseqüência do fascínio que exerce.

Mu também estranhava um pouco o mundo do palácio divino, cheio de luxo, festas e dos excessos que sempre foram condenados pelo templo. Embora fosse muitas vezes tentado por essa "vida palaciana", Mu preservava sua postura ascética com firmeza: dormia no chão, trabalhava muito sem nada pedir em troca, rezava e meditava.

Shaka era de longe a única tentação daquele palácio que Mu não conseguia abolir de sua vida. Deitando-se na cama, vestindo sempre belas túnicas coloridas, os cabelos dourados sempre esvoaçando, sempre sorrindo e abraçando o médico por qualquer motivo, Shaka se tornava cada vez mais querido para Mu. Mais querido e mais amado.

Irmãozinho...- chamou Mu á Shaka, ao entrar em seu quarto.

Não houve resposta alguma.

Irmãozinho?- chamou de novo Mu.

Buuu...- disse Shaka baixinho, abraçando um desprevenido Mu por traz, carinhosamente.

Ahh!- gritou Mu de susto.

Shaka riu, sua risada ecoando cristalina como o repicar de pequenos sinos.

Mu corou ao sentir os braços de Shaka ao redor de sua cintura, suas costas encostadas no peito do gênio, os quadris do outro jovem lascivamente prensados contra si, num encaixe perfeito. Shaka parecia não ver nada errado naquilo. Nem em beijar de leve o pescoço de Mu, causando neste arrepios.

Na...na...não , Shaka! Eu… eu não posso...- disse Mu se soltando do abraço, trêmulo, indo cair no chão logo em seguida.

Porque? Você gosta e eu também gosto de estar perto de você.- disse Shaka se sentando no chão, junto á Mu—Gosto de tocar você.

Eu, eu tenho um juramento a cumprir. Um médico do templo não pode fazer certas coisas – disse Mu com a voz levemente rouca.

Shaka acariciou o rosto rubro de Mu com extrema delicadeza.

Porque? Não quer o meu toque... porque eu não tenho uma alma? Sei que não sou capaz de muita coisa: não sou capaz de sentir ódio ou amor, não sou capaz de ser eterno, de ser livre. Mas quando você me rejeita assim, é como se eu morresse um pouquinho.Eu não sei o que é isso.—disse Shaka com uma voz pensativa.

Não é isso. Eu não posso tocar ninguém, nem me permitir ser tocado por ninguém. Essa é uma lei que todo Médico do Templo deve seguir para honrar seu cargo. Não há nada de ruim ou errado com você. Você é a criatura mais inocente e pura, mais bela e amável que eu já conheci sobre o Mundo. – disse Mu com os olhos rasos d´água.

Shaka viu as lágrimas escorrerem abundantes pelo rosto do médico.

Lágrimas... todos que tem uma alma são capazes de chorar. Eu não sou.- disse Shaka num murmúrio.

Mais dias se passavam e nada parecia acontecer. Mu se sentia cada vez mais vulnerável a ceder aos carinhos ilícitos de Shaka. Certo de que Shaka seria seu primeiro e único amor terreno Mu rezava para que o Deus desse ao gênio uma alma e uma companhia livre de compromissos, que pudesse faze-lo feliz. Mesmo que perder Shaka fosse uma dor que jamais se dissiparia de seu coração, Mu preferia que fosse assim. Não podia revogar seus votos. Não podia ficar no palácio para sempre.

Tinha de cumprir seu dever.

Shaka continuava o mesmo e, fora alguns momentos em que parecia pensativo e distante, ele nunca demonstrava tristeza.

Mu se encolhia a noite para chorar baixinho. Tocado por frio desespero, sabendo impossível ter o amado ao seu lado para sempre, Mu desejava ardentemente que nunca tivesse entrado naquele palácio estranho e conhecido Shaka. O Deus da Vida, antes sua única paixão, soava arbitrário e injusto por ter tantas regras e ao mesmo tempo viver num palácio onde tudo parecia não seguir as regras que Ele estipulara.

Raitan não apareceu mais. Nunca que o palácio dizia quais eram seus desafios.

Mas era tarde demais para tais queixas.O coração de Mu já estava perdido.

Você está chorando?- perguntou Shaka se levantando de cama e indo em direção ao tapete onde Mu estava deitado e chorando baixinho.

Mu não respondeu. Shaka se deitou ao lado do médico no tapete.

Quando você se for eu não vou sentir sua falta. Talvez até te esqueça. Não tenho alma e por isso, nenhuma emoção ou memória verdadeira, duradoura. Portanto não se preocupe comigo. Vou ficar bem.- disse Shaka com uma voz séria como nunca antes.

Mas mesmo que você me esqueça, eu não vou te esquecer. Vou carregar sua imagem comigo até o dia da minha morte, e além dela. – disse Mu com a voz trêmula de tanto chorar.

Então fico feliz. Esta será minha imortalidade, viver em você. Obrigado, por me fazer eterno, mesmo quando nada posso lhe oferecer em troca.

Você me deu mais do que pode imaginar, com a sua simples presença.Você me deu a mais bela e doce das tristezas.

Não quero me esquecer. Não quero perder você. Quero que você fique em mim, mesmo distante.

Mu deu um sorriso triste.Por um momento odiou o Deus pelo qual sacrificara toda a sua vida. Que Deus era aquele que não podia dar sequer a graça de uma memória duradoura a uma de suas criaturas?

Mesmo que você me esqueça, estarei sempre com você, mesmo distante.

Shaka sorriu na escuridão.

**Capítulo 10 – Pecado e Punição**.

Shaka sorriu na escuridão. Mu enxugou suas lágrimas e tentou sorrir também, sem muito sucesso. A aurora rompia silenciosa o manto da noite. Shaka se inclinou sobre Mu. Os cabelos dourados caíram em cascata de seda por sobre o rosto do médico. Shaka passou alguns momentos somente contemplando o rosto de Mu, acariciando-o com seus dedos finos. Mu contemplava os olhos azuis do outro jovem como se hipnotizado.Shaka abaixou-se, tocando de leve os lábios de Mu com os seus. Mu se arqueou com o contato, fechando os olhos com força, soltando um leve gemido de prazer. Quando Shaka mordeu-lhe os lábios Mu se limitou a lhe estender os braços, abraçando o gênio possessivamente, aprofundando o beijo. Esquecido dos deveres e responsabilidades que tinha, Mu se deixou levar, deslizando as mãos pelas costas de seu amado, deliciado com a maciez da pele de Shaka.

Porém, partido o beijo por falta de fôlego, um bater de palmas seco ecoou pelo quarto. Raitan lá estava, e havia presenciado toda a cena.

Então, você falhou num teste tão simples!Tudo que você tinha de fazer era resistir por vinte três dias à sedução do gênio para conseguir acordar o Deus, e você falhou! E eu lhe avisei: gênios são traiçoeiros, você não me ouviu! Acha mesmo que essa criatura o ama? Você foi um grande tolo.- disse amargo Raitan

Shaka se afastou de Mu com o sorriso cínico de quem tinha conseguido justamente o que queria. Mu olhou a tudo perplexo.

Parece que o único que conseguiu o que queria foi você Shaka.- disse Raitan seco e desgostoso. Shaka se sentou na cama displicente.

Como assim?- perguntou Mu muito confuso.

Graças ao seu fracasso sua alma lhe será tomada, dissolvida e servirá de matéria prima para uma alma para Shaka. Ele ganhou o que queria, uma alma imortal. E você perdeu a sua.- disse direto Raitan

Então, tudo o que Shaka disse para mim...era uma mentira. – Mu parecia pensativo, não raivoso.-E eu falhei com meus amigos, terrivelmente. Mereço a punição.Fui leviano e tolo.

Porém, você tem direito a um último pedido.Mas esse deve ser algo para você e não pode exceder os limites dos portões deste palácio.- disse Raitan maliciosamente.- Pode ser qualquer coisa, ela lhe será concedida.

Mu olhava para o vazio, perdido. Não chorava. Não tinha medo.

É melhor andar logo com isso. – disse Raitan sério - Preciso recolher e dissolver sua alma o quanto antes.

Shaka, sentado, olhava a tudo impassível, com o mesmo terrível sorriso cínico.

Não tenho nada a pedir para mim. Peço que o Deus conceda a meus amigos meios de conseguirem seus objetivos sem minha ajuda.Mas como isso extrapola os limites do palácio, não creio que serei atendido. Não me arrependo de minha tolice, ela foi sincera.- Mu disse voltando seu olhar para Shaka - Você foi meu único amor terreno, primeiro e último...obrigado.

Como assim obrigado! Você pode se vingar! Se pedir, ele será destruído! Ele mentiu e te usou, e garanto que não se arrepende do que fez, faria de novo.Peça, e ele não terá o que quer as suas custas!- falou enérgico Raitan.

Eu sei.Mas eu estava falando a verdade! Eu o amo, e fico feliz de dar minha alma a ele. Se ele queria tanto minha alma tudo o que ele precisava fazer para tê-la era pedir!Eu não me importo mais. Peço, então, por mim, que Shaka seja muito feliz!- disse Mu sorrindo com toda sinceridade de seu coração.

Nesse momento todo o palácio se dissolveu em luz ao redor de Mu.

Capítulo 11- A Divindade 

Mu se viu sozinho no meio de um grande e belíssimo salão dourado. A corte do palácio havia sumido. Uma forte luz brilhou no lugar ofuscando Mu e depois se dissipou. Ajoelhado no chão, olhando para baixo Mu sentiu toda a potência da presença real da divindade.

Três vezes você foi testado neste palácio. O primeiro teste foi sua capacidade de aceitar e amar alguém que nada pudesse oferecer a você. E você passou por este teste com primor. O segundo, se confrontar com uma imagem hipócrita de Deus, simbolizada por essa falsa corte ilusória, cheia de vícios, e dentro dela reconhecer o que é realmente divino, o amor verdadeiro que tudo entrega e suporta. E novamente você deu mostras de grande valor. O terceiro, e mais difícil era perdoar a mais baixa das traições, mantendo puro seu coração. E você mostrou-se digno e misericordioso. Você venceu o desafio do Palácio de Marfim, Mu. Você despertou-me de um grande sono e me livrou de um grande rancor contra a humanidade -disse uma voz acetinada, sábia e não de todo desconhecida.

Mu levantou a cabeça vagarosamente e o que ele viu lhe tirou as palavras. Em sua frente Shaka sorria bondoso, com os olhos brilhando intensamente e luz se desprendendo de seus longos cabelos dourados. Sua túnica azul clara esvoaçava levemente e sua pele parecia muito mais branca do que o marfim que revestia as paredes, e muito luminosa. Raitan, sorrindo, postava-se um pouco atrás de Shaka.

Shaka riu.

Está chocado, Mu. Eu sou o Deus da Vida, a quem você venera desde a infância.Estou acordado. Vou velar pelo mundo novamente. Você venceu!- disse Shaka se aproximando de Mu - Desculpe-me por ter feito você sofrer tanto, mas era o único jeito de testar sua alma. Quando entrou nos portões de meu palácio não julguei que você conseguiria me fazer ter fé na humanidade de novo.Acordei aborrecido, decidido a testa-lo, puni-lo e voltar dormir em paz. Mas você venceu meu desafio e me encantou completamente.

Mu tremia violentamente, pálido. Shaka se sentou no chão, ao lado do rapaz. Raitan fez uma mesura e se retirou.

Shaka parecia deslumbrado com o jovem humano.Quando ouviu Mu dizer que fora ele seu único amor terreno, Shaka havia ficado perplexo, maravilhado. Pela primeira vez a divindade tinha o ímpeto de possuir uma de suas criaturas.

Não tenha medo de mim...-pediu Shaka num murmúrio, abraçando Mu – Você é muito precioso para mim agora.

Deliciado, Shaka beijou com força os lábios de Mu, que estava completamente entregue. Shaka soltou um gemido contra os lábios do jovem.

Seja meu favorito, meu escolhido...meu consorte.- murmurou Shaka os lábios roçando possessivos na pele do rosto de Mu.

Mu sorriu.

Eu já pertenço a você, meu senhor, há muito tempo.- murmurou Mu com a voz rouca e falha.

Shaka empurrou Mu forçando-o a se deitar no chão, e deitando-se sobre ele. Sua boca agora descia beijando o pescoço alvo de Mu, que gemia baixinho mordendo com força seu lábio inferior.Shaka tirou a túnica branca que Mu usava, usando suas unhas longas e afiadas para rasga-la.Mu corou violentamente ao se ver nu ante ao olhar faminto de Shaka.O jovem deus se sentou sobre os quadris de Mu, sua túnica leve revelando suas perna brancas se sedosas que enlaçavam com força a cintura do outro rapaz. Mu sentia sua ereção se prensar contra Shaka, num prenúncio de um prazer nunca, jamais imaginado pelo jovem médico.

Com a mente enevoada, Shaka era a única coisa que Mu via e sentia. Shaka se pressionava deliciado contra o órgão ereto de Mu, fechando os olhos. Ser possuído por um humano com total abandono lhe era terrivelmente excitante. Mu deslizou suas mãos cobiçosas pelas pernas de Shaka, por entre as fendas da túnica, abrindo-as um pouco mais para que Shaka se encaixasse ainda mais contra ele. Shaka gemeu alto, se curvando sobre Mu, mordendo com força seu ombro, deixando marcas, sugando-lhe os mamilos lascivamente, roçando seu próprio falo ereto contra a pele do ventre do outro jovem. Shaka tremia. Mu arranhava de leve as pernas de Shaka, marcando a pele branca de seu amado. Shaka tirou impaciente sua própria túnica, desejoso de sentir melhor a pele e os toques de Mu. Mu percorreu com as mãos a pele branca de Shaka maravilhado. Shaka se forçou com violência contra o falo de Mu, com um grito. Mu gemeu por se sentir, de repente, num lugar tão deliciosamente quente e apertado. Shaka, tomado pela dor, respirava ofegante. Mas até mesmo aquela dor o agradava, o deliciava. Shaka puxou Mu para sobre si, invertendo as posições.

Me machuque...- pediu Shaka num suspiro.

Mu o penetrou com força, fazendo que novamente Shaka gritasse de dor e prazer. A submissão com que Shaka se entregava a ele extasiava o jovem e apaixonado médico.

Mu começou as estocadas secas, fortes e ritmadas, arrebatado, masturbando Shaka no mesmo ritmo com que entrava e saia do corpo deste, levando Shaka a experimentar o mais intenso prazer que o jovem deus já havia sentido em sua longa existência. Mu também atingiu seu clímax, desabando exausto sobre Shaka.

Eu te amo ...- murmurou Mu antes de ser tomado pelo sono.

Quando Mu acordou estava deitado numa linda cama de dossel e coberto por finos lençóis brancos de seda. Shaka estava a seu lado, sorrindo, contemplando seu sono.

Bom dia.- disse Shaka docemente.

Bom dia irm...ops, Shaka!- disse Mu ficando sem graça. Tinha se acostumado a chamar Shaka de irmãozinho.

Shaka riu.

Creio que temos de tratar de assuntos sérios agora. Você me acordou e eu voltei a minha função. Mas não creio que você tenha vindo aqui só por isso...você mencionou que queria ajudar um amigo.- disse Shaka calmo, belamente vestido numa túnica longa e de gola alta que ocultava as marcas que Mu tinha imprimido com seus toques em sua pele branca.

Tenho um amigo de nome Camus que é muito doente. Ele está à beira da morte e precisa de ajuda. Ele quer muito viver e é muito jovem. Tem dezesseis anos. E é príncipe do reino de gelo, um bom príncipe, capaz de ser um bom rei.- disse Mu persuasivo.

E qual a causa da doença dele?

Grande Nanane diz que ele está doente porque a alma pura e boa dele quer pagar pelos pecados de sua família. Por isso ele dá seu sangue e sua vida por aqueles que sofreram nas guerras feitas pelo reino de gelo em sua ambição.—explicou Mu.

Entendo. Grande Nanane deve estar certa. Ela é uma grande amiga minha e é muito sábia e competente. Mas se o caso de seu amigo é de uma doença criada por sua própria consciência, que se sente culpada a ponto de oferecer seu corpo em holocausto, só há um remédio possível para ele e eu não posso dá-lo a você. Alguém tem de ir busca-lo.- disse sério Shaka.

Que remédio é esse?

A rosa azul, que fica no centro do labirinto onde mora o espírito negro.Quando esse espírito me traiu, levou consigo esta rosa única, capaz de curar qualquer coisa. Eu a dou a seu amigo, mas é preciso que um de vocês vá busca-la. Não posso interferir nessa questão diretamente.É preciso que um humano vença o espírito negro e pegue a rosa. O perfume dela curará o príncipe.- disse Shaka pensativo.

Obrigado!- disse Mu

Você vai embora?-perguntou Shaka triste.

Só por um tempo. Tão logo Camus fique bem eu volto.- disse Mu conciliador.

Eu irei busca-lo então. Assim que você resolver todos os seus problemas com seus amigos.-disse Shaka decidido.

Como quiser, meu doce senhor.- disse Mu sedutoramente.

Shaka puxou Mu para um beijo violento, faminto, já cheio de saudade.Um filete de sangue escorreu dos lábios de Mu, tamanho o ímpeto do beijo. Shaka lambeu o sangue que escorreu pelo queixo de Mu, com uma expressão extasiada. O sabor pungente e metálico do sangue de seu amado fez com que Shaka tremesse de desejo.

Preciso ir.-disse Mu se afastando de Shaka e ropendo o beijo a contra gosto – Já passei muitos dias aqui.

Fique tranqüilo. O tempo aqui não passa de forma igual ao tempo lá fora. A seu amigo que o espera lá fora, apenas algumas poucas horas se passaram.- disse Shaka com um sorriso.

Obrigada novamente! Em breve estarei de volta, meu senhor.- disse Mu sorrindo

Assim espero. Sou muito ciumento Mu. Não ouse se esquecer de a quem você pertence.- disse Shaka com uma voz predadora e bem intimidadora.

Não me esquecerei, lhe prometi isso uma vez, que nunca lhe esqueceria.- disse Mu saindo deixando atrás de si um encantado e apaixonado Shaka, cujos olhos se enchiam de desejo e adoração adolescente.

**Capítulo 12 – De Volta a Tribo, Conversas e Rumo a Rosa Azul.**

Mu saiu do Palácio de Marfim um pouco triste por deixar seu amado.Não via a hora de tudo estar resolvido e de poder tocar Shaka novamente. Milo ficou surpreso por Mu ter saído tão rapidamente do palácio. Para o guerreiro apenas duas horas haviam se passado.

Já voltou! Que eficiência! E então?- disse Milo admirado.

Acordei o Deus e ele me disse que Camus só pode ser curado com o perfume de uma rosa azul que está em poder do espírito negro. O Deus nos cedeu a rosa, mas temos de ir busca-la no labirinto onde esse espírito vive. – disse Mu sério.

Vamos de volta a tribo. Grande Nanane pode deliberar sobre isso melhor do que nós.Mas independente do que ela diga, eu vou tentar pegar a rosa.- disse Milo sério.

Você gosta muito de Camus...- disse Mu montando em seu cavalo.

Milo ignorou o comentário e ambos, em seus cavalos, partiram rumo a tribo. No céu um atento falcão peregrino tudo observava e tudo ouvia, seguindo diligentemente aqueles que corriam agora sobre as dunas.

Na tribo Dite se dedicava a cuidar das crianças, em especial das órfãs cujos pais morreram nas guerras.Ensinava cantigas, brincadeiras, a ler e a escrever. Na tribo a tradição era oral, e poucos sabiam ler e escrever. A maioria dos guerreiros da tribo eram analfabetos, e até Grande Nanane não sabia a lógica das letras. Dite teve de abrir as aulas de alfabetização a várias idades, o que fez com boa vontade. Nanane achou escrever divertido, e Dite ensinava muito bem. As crianças órfãs começaram a chamar Dite de mamãe, o que emocionou muito a "ex-dama - de- companhia".

É pra você. –disse MdM se aproximando de Dite , numa tarde quente, logo depois das aulas de alfabetização, a lhe estender com mal humor um embrulho de peles.

Obrigada. Você, quando quer, é muito cortês.- disse Dite abrindo o embrulho. Era um par de rústicas sandálias de couro. O calor da areia havia a muito acabado com os sapatos de Dite, que de tão avariado quase não protegiam seus pés delicados da areia escaldante. Impressionado com a pobreza da tribo em comparação com a corte, Dite não tinha tido coragem para reclamar da excruciante dor que sentia nos pés ou para pedir um novo sapato.

Dite sorriu ao ver as sandálias. Tirou os sapatos arrasados de seus pés e amarrou as sandálias neles, com cuidado.

Você é um grande observador. As sandálias são lindas.- disse Dite docemente.

MdM continuou com sua cara fechada e mal humorada de sempre. Não contou a Dite que fora ele mesmo que fizera as sandálias, que aquele couro com o qual as fizera era artigo de luxo no deserto e que havia desistido de fazer uma bainha nova de primeira para sua espada para usar o couro para lhe fazer aquele par de sandálias.

Ficaram bem em mim! Obrigada.-disse Dite fazendo uma mesura. Foi então que reparou nas mãos feridas de MdM, que havia se machucado ao curtir e prender o couro.

AH!Você está machucado!Que coisa! Tome mais cuidado, ok. – disse dite rasgando seu uma tira de tecido de seu vestido de seda rosa, já sujo pelas areias do deserto e enfaixando as mãos de MdM com cuidado.

Obrigado.- disse MdM , lacônico.

Disponha.Por que não freqüenta minhas aulas? Gostaria muito de te ensinar a ler e escrever.

Não levo jeito para essas coisas.

Não seja bobo! Claro que você consegue! – incentivou Dite.

Hnn...

Ih! Já começou a sessão de Hnnn de hoje.- brincou Dite.

Mamãe ! Mamãe! Vem brincar com a gente!- gritaram animadas as crianças.- Donko nos deu uma bola de couro! Vem brincar conosco!

Já vou! Esperem um pouco!- gritou Dite respondendo - Vocês agradeceram ao Donko? Se não, vão agradecer agora! Quando alguém dá um presente a educação manda agradecer.

Ta mãe! A gente agradeceu direitinho!- gritou um menino sorridente.

Então ta bom. Eu já vou.- gritou Dite.

MdM teve de admitir que a paciência de Dite era enorme , em adotar aquela cambada de pirralhos. E que ela era muito bondosa, apesar de em geral parecer fútil e afetada.

Eles são uma gracinha! Adoro crianças. Você gosta de crianças?

Não.

Imaginei. Com essa cara de psicopata que você tem, elas também não gostam muito de você. Elas têm medo de você.Sério!

Eu sei. Você não consegue controlar sua língua mesmo, não é?

Desculpa!Não queria te ofender...só implicar um pouquinho. Quando eu era criança ninguém brincava comigo.Minha mãe morreu dando a luz a mim. Eu já comecei bem, matando o grande amor do meu pai. Ela era tudo para ele. Eu era apenas a assassina dela. Ele me odiava. Aqui os órfãos são tão bem tratados. Parecem ser os filhos da tribo inteira. Eu tenho um pouco de inveja deles. Eles têm muitos pais e mães carinhosas. Eles têm muita sorte do povo daqui ser tão bondoso.

MdM permaneceu em silêncio. Tudo que Dite lhe contasse ele manteria em segredo. Nem sabia como aquilo acontecera, mas agora gostava muito de Dite. Passara a gostar de ouvir a falação dela, mesmo quando o assunto era fútil, só por causa do som de sua voz. Toda a tribo a considerava linda e generosa, por cuidar tão bem das crianças.Dite não sabia, mas havia muitos homens na tribo que queriam se casar com ela.

Ela era bonita, MdM admitia. E generosa. Mas também conseguia ser uma chata de primeira quando queria.

Desculpe de novo! Não vou falar mais dessas coisas chatas da minha vida. Você deve detestar ser confidente dos outros. E isso passou, de qualquer forma.

MdM estava curioso, na verdade. Desde que grande Nanane havia dito que Afrodite tinha sofrido muito em silêncio, MdM tentou imaginar o que teria causado esse sofrimento. Dite era fechado, raramente falava no passado. Quando o fazia, como agora, sempre cortava o assunto na metade. MdM gostava do fato de Dite confiar nele a ponto de, a ele, contar alguns de seus segredos. Como era calado e sisudo, muitas vezes algum membro da tribo não confiava nele, o julgando mal. Dite confiava nele. Isso fez com que MdM gostasse ainda mais da "dama de companhia".

Pode falar o que quiser. Não revelarei seus segredos.

Eu sei. Não é disso que eu tenho medo.- disse Dite melancólico.- Você é um bom homem. Gosto muito de você!

Hnnn...- disse MdM desconfiado.

Verdade! Eu não minto! Humm...feche os olhos!- disse Dite recuperando seu ar matreiro e afetado.

Hnnnn...- disse MdM não gostando nada da idéia, desconfiado em dobro e de cara feia.

Cruzes! Que desconfiado! Vamos, feche os olhos! Não vou fazer nada de mal com você!- disse Dite perdendo a paciência.

MdM fechou os olhos a contra –gosto.Dite sorriu consigo mesmo.

Dite mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de MdM. Com toda a experiência que tinha de sua antiga profissão de prostituta de luxo, Dite o provocou, lambendo-lhe de leve os lábios, deixando que o outro lhe puxasse para um beijo forte e faminto. Dite gostava muito de MdM, mas sabia que ele o desprezaria caso descobrisse seus segredos. Para alguém como ele, Dite acreditava não haver amor ou carinho possíveis no mundo...quem amaria um garoto como ele, desprezado pela própria família por ter matado a mãe , por ter fracassado como soldado. Quem o amaria, o menino que adorava vestir os vestidos da mãe às escondidas e que ficava uma perfeita imagem da própria quando o fazia, de tão andrógino que era. Quem o amaria, se seu próprio pai não teve escrúpulos em violenta-lo diversas vezes, ou espanca-lo chamando-o de assassino. Nem seus irmãos quiseram defende-lo, mesmo sabendo de tudo...resolveram se unir ao pai! Fugido para a corte, cansado dos maus tratos que recebia em casa, arrumou graças a sua beleza e modos graciosos um protetor e amante rico, depois outro e outro mais. Até ser solicitado para o príncipe, a título de apenas dama de companhia, o que foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu.

Os dois se afastaram, sem fôlego. Dite agradeceu ao Deus por suas saias fofas ocultarem sua excitação do outro rapaz. De olhos fechados, perdido entre o beijo, Dite podia fingir que era amado, que o outro cuidaria dele e aceitaria seus segredos. Era o máximo que podia almejar, uma ilusão. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

MdM abriu os olhos, sério. Havia adorado o beijo, claro. Mas a possibilidade do beijo ter sido apenas mais uma das brincadeiras levianas de Dite o incomodou muito. Acabou concluindo, para seu espanto, que estava levando o que sentia por Dite bem mais a sério do que pretendia. Dite estava arrasado, se sentindo mal por ter se deixado levar por um impulso e culpado por enganar MdM. Sem saber o que dizer ao guerreiro á sua frente, Dite preferiu ir em direção as crianças, sem falar nada. O guerreiro não sabia o que pensar. Que tipo de mulher maluca era aquele? Era impossível saber o que Dite pretendia com seus atos, ou o que pensava. Confuso MdM resolveu que ia procurar Grande Nanane para falar a respeito deste assunto. Se alguém podia clarear as coisas, esse alguém era a xamã da tribo.

MdM chegou a tenda da xamã. Entrou. Nanane estava lá dentro, fiando.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

Sei o que tem em mente, Máscara. É Afrodite, não é? Ela é bem confusa, não é verdade?

É...e eu não entendo ela, a maluca...primeiro me beija depois sai como se nada tivesse acontecido! Filha da...

Calma lá!Ela tem seus motivos. Seja paciente.- disse Nanane interrompendo o palavrão de Máscara, de supetão.

Quem disse que eu me importo? Ela que se dane!- disse MdM emburrado

Se você não se importasse realmente não estaria aqui, não é?-disse Nanane usando sua infalível lógica.

Hnnn...- disse MdM , triplamente emburrado.

Vou dizer apenas uma coisa a você: amar mesmo, só se ama uma vez. O resto é amizade, tentativa de esquecer o amor primeiro. Lembre-se disso sempre e seja tolerante.- disse séria Nanane.

Vou me lembrar. Obrigado, Grande Nanane.- disse MdM saindo da tenda respeitosamente.

Oh!Disponha...disponha...- disse Nanane voltando calmamente a fiar.

Milo chegou com Mu a aldeia num final de tarde, surpreendendo a todos pela rapidez da viagem. Ambos desmontaram e descansaram um pouco antes de serem chamados á presença de Grande Nanane, para relatar seus feitos. O Conselho foi convidado a ouvir a conversa, e o pedido de Mu para que seus amigos pudessem também presenciar aquela conversa foi aceito sem problemas. Sentada no centro de sua tenda Nanane cumprimentou todos os que iriam participar da conversa. Camus teve de ser levado por Marin e estava bem fraco. Os altos e baixos da temperatura do deserto central não estavam fazendo bem a sua saúde. Ao ver o menino Milo sentiu uma onda de alívio. Temera não ter a chance de vê-lo vivo outra vez. Dite tinha tentado evitar MdM desde o incidente do beijo, porem naquele momento se sentaram lado a lado na tenda, ansiosos por novidades.

Creio que vocês vão me dizer o que aconteceu na viagem.- disse Nanane ponderada.

Consegui cumprir minha missão, Grande Nanane.- disse Mu- E soube através do Deus da Vida qual é a cura para Camus.

Diga então, meu filho, o que pode curar o príncipe doente?- disse Nanane de forma direta.

O perfume da rosa azul que está no labirinto do espírito negro.- falou Mu apreensivo.

Todos da tenda ficaram chocados. Todos consideravam impossível sair do labirinto do mal afamado espírito negro com vida.

Essa aventura é impossível. Ninguém é capaz de vencer a malícia do espírito negro. E mesmo se alguém o vencer, como sair de seu intrincado labirinto? Muitos morreram perdidos lá dentro.-disse sério Shura.

Se minha cura está fora de cogitação, agradeço o esforço de todos e peço para que me permitam voltar para casa. Se eu morrer aqui causarei problemas à tribo, e não quero de forma alguma prejudica-los.Aceito meu destino resignadamente.- disse Camus sério, como um verdadeiro rei.

Mu e Dite estavam desolados. Queriam muito salvar seu amigo, mas sabiam que o que Shura dizia era verdade. Todos apesar de tristes concordavam que tudo estava perdido para o príncipe. Todos menos Milo. Camus apenas sentia-se triste com o fato de não poder morrer ali, contemplando o rosto de seu bem-amado.Precisava morrer em casa para que seu pai não pudesse culpar aquele povo maravilhoso por sua morte. Não queria deixar o mundo sendo motivo de mais guerra e dor. Não queria causar a Milo os sofrimentos de mais uma batalha sangrenta.

Eu vou.- disse Milo calmo e decidido.

Todos se espantaram.

Milo, você está louco? Isso é suicídio!- disse Aldebaran chocado.

Sua morte seria uma grande perda para todas as tribos do povo do deserto! Você é nosso general, nosso melhor guerreiro!- disse Shina tentando dissuadir Milo.

Grande Nanane permaneceu em silêncio.

Não quero que arrisque sua vida de forma tão tola!-disse Camus friamente - Você é importante para seu povo, deve ser responsável!

Pode dizer o que quiser, pirralho. Eu vou. Essa é minha decisão final e nem a senhora, Grande Nanane, poderá falar ou fazer algo que me impeça.- disse Milo altivo e orgulhoso.

Eu sei disso Milo. Boa sorte em sua jornada.- disse calma Nanane.

O QUE? Você vai permitir que ele parta para uma morte inútil?-esbravejou Shina.

Eu permitir ou não, não vai fazer diferença Shina. Ele vai.- afirmou Nanane.

Eu o proíbo de ir! A saúde é minha e não a quero sã a esse preço!- disse Camus duramente.

Você não tem o poder de me proibir de fazer algo, Alteza. – disse Milo, irônico.

"Perdi muitas pessoas queridas para a morte prematura nas guerras, nas grandes fomes causadas pelos combates e em várias outras situações. Me recuso a perder você. Me recuso a vê-lo fechar os olhos para sempre. Mesmo que você vá embora e eu nunca mais o veja depois disso, vou cura-lo. Mesmo que no trono você se torne mais um tirano, como seu pai".- pensou Milo, seus olhos se enchendo de uma determinação nunca dantes vista.

Milo saiu da tenda, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Camus foi levado para sua tenda depois da reunião. Preocupava-se com a segurança daquele completo maluco que era Milo. Não queria que ele morresse por sua causa.

Milo entrou na tenda de Camus.

Vim me despedir. Parto agora.-disse Milo direto.-Nanane vai tentar mantê-lo vivo. Lute para viver, pois se eu chegar aqui com a rosa não quero que meu esforço tenha sido em vão. Isso é uma ordem.- disse Milo sério.

Não vá.-disse Camus resoluto.

Eu vou. Já disse isso. – disse Milo se sentando ao lado do menino.

Milo segurou o rosto de Camus entre os dedos, sentindo a frieza da pele pálida. Camus olhava Milo com o olhar altivo de um rei contrariado, mas a mão quente de Milo fazia arrepios descerem por sua espinha.

Se não for nessa louca empreitada, eu lhe dou o prêmio destinado ao meu salvador. – propôs Camus.

Milo riu.

A proposta é tentadora, mas vou recusar.

Camus beijou Milo lascivamente, acariciando-lhe as costas com os dedos gélidos e trêmulos. Milo abraçou Camus...como aquele menino podia ser tão tolo a ponto de imaginar que Milo só queria seu corpo. Milo abriu com cuidado a túnica de veludo que o menino estava usando.Camus beijava avidamente a pele bronzeada de Milo, passando a língua levemente morna pelo pescoço do guerreiro. Milo tocou a pele fria do menino, deliciado. Deitou-se sobre o rapaz, pressionando os quadris dele contra os seus, sorrindo maliciosamente ao sentir a ereção de Camus roçar contra sua coxa. Camus suspirava, murmurava palavras desconexas contra o ouvido de Milo. Já o guerreiro se sentia extremamente satisfeito em ser o primeiro a possuir o jovem príncipe. Removeu sua túnica de peles com verve. Camus gemeu baixo ao sentir a pele nua de Milo contra a sua, adorando o calor que dela se desprendia.Milo estava determinado a deliciar o príncipe, a mostrar-lhe que a vida valia mais a pena do que ele, mimado, achava.

Os dedos gélidos de Camus percorriam-lhe as costas, as unhas compridas arranhando-lhe com força. Separou as pernas de Camus com as mãos.

Camus estava disposto a deixar que Milo fizesse o que quisesse consigo, desde que Milo desistisse da idéia maluca de partir rumo ao labirinto do espírito negro. Não havia porque temer o abandono ou sentir ciúmes do sedutor guerreiro. Como uma estrela cadente, Camus sabia que a luz de seus dias era breve demais para desperdiça-la com questões inúteis.

Milo se encaixou entre as pernas de Camus, beijando-as apaixonadamente.Lágrimas involuntárias escorreram do rosto do príncipe. Milo sugou o sexo de Camus com fome. O menino arqueou o corpo, extasiado.Vendo que se continuasse o menino acabaria por chegar sozinho ao clímax, Milo parou.Subindo pelo corpo de Camus, provando cada centímetro com sua língua ávida, sugando-lhe os mamilos um após o outro com certa crueldade, Milo mergulhou o jovem em puro delírio. Camus se contorcia contra o corpo de Milo, tremendo, tendo pequenos espasmos involuntários devido ao prazer.

Milo segurou ambas as mãos de Camus sobre a cabeça deste, com uma única a outra começou a acariciar o ponto mais intimo do corpo de Camus.Devagar, começou a introduzir primeiro um, depois dois de seus dedos no garoto. Tomado de dor e de prazer Camus, assustado com a invasão, estava no limiar de sua consciência.

Milo retirou os dedos. Camus gemeu em protesto.

Milo penetrou o garoto lentamente, deliciado. Camus enlaçou a cintura de Milo com suas pernas. Mordendo os lábios, perdido em prazer, Milo se arremetia contra o corpo frágil que tinha sobre seu domínio. Camus gemia, a voz quase o abandonando. Milo começou a masturbar Camus no mesmo ritmo com que se arremetia contra ele. Milo e Camus chegaram juntos ao clímax, Milo com um grito torturado, Camus perdendo de pronto a consciência.

Milo beijou de leve os lábios do rapaz inconsciente, seu príncipe, seu menino. Decidido Milo se levantou e vestiu suas roupas. Cobriu com mantas de pele seu amado adormecido, contemplando seu semblante pálido, ainda embriagado com o prazer que sentira ao ser possuído.

Milo saiu da tenda. Grande Nanane se postava a certa distância, ante a Milo, segurando um corcel negro pela guia.

Boa viagem Milo. Trouxe para você o melhor cavalo de todo o deserto, já equipado com tudo o que você vai precisar, um mapa que indica onde fica o labirinto do espírito negro e um truque para sair com vida do labirinto após vencer o espírito. Isso é tudo que posso lhe dar. – disse calma Nanane.

Obrigado Nanane.

Vou cuidar de seu menino, Milo. Pode ir tranqüilo.

Eu em você. Posso pedir mais uma última coisa a senhora?

Claro.

Se eu morrer no labirinto e Camus estiver sentindo muita dor, mate-o. Mate-o sem dor. Os espíritos vão te contar se eu tiver fracassado, não é? Se eu fracassar, faça Camus morrer dormindo, não imerso em sofrimento. – disse Milo sério.

Farei como me pede. Saberei se você falhar. Para sair do labirinto com vida, use o novelo de lã de camelo que coloquei em meio a suas provisões. Amarre uma ponta dele na porta do labirinto e vá o desenrolando ao ritmo em que entra. Mantenha-o consigo. Não o perca de vista, nem deixe com que ele se rompa. Isso pode lhe custar a vida. – explicou Nanane séria.

Ficarei atento. – disse Milo montando no cavalo e pondo-se a caminho em meio à noite alta.

Até logo Milo! Boa viagem!- gritou Nanane feliz.

Mesmo que morresse, Milo não o faria em vão. Morrer em nome de algo puro e verdadeiro valia muito mais do que morrer na guerra, aos olhos de Nanane.

Seguindo Milo, voava o infame falcão peregrino.

**Capítulo 13 –A Repercussão da Partida de Milo e as Estratégias do Reino de Gelo. **

Quando acordou, Milo não estava mais ao seu lado. Camus imaginou que, uma vez saciada sua luxúria, Milo iria desistir da partida. Camus abraçou o próprio corpo. Nunca o príncipe cogitara em se deitar com outro homem. Milo o havia arrebatado. Se pudesse queria ser possuído pelo guerreiro novamente, antes de morrer. Como seria perfeito expirar nos braços de Milo! Mas isso era impossível. Tinha de morrer em casa. Tinha de proteger o povo de seu bem-amado.

Nanane avisou ao Conselho sobre a partida de Milo. Shina ficou possessa. MdM e Shura não falaram nada a respeito. Aldebaran sentiu pena do que ia acontecer ao amigo. Marin pediu aos espíritos que protegessem o general. Logo a notícia se espalhou por toda a tribo. Mu e Dite não sabiam se deviam ou não informar Camus sobre a partida de Milo. Nanane assumiu essa tarefa.

Camus ficou arrasado ao saber da partida de Milo. Por que esse gesto insensato? Não havia entregado a Milo sua virgindade? Nanane teve de usar de muita paciência até deixar bem claro para Camus o que era óbvio: Milo não desejava apenas possuir-lhe o corpo. Camus teve sérias resistências em aceitar o fato de que Milo, já a muito um homem feito, levava a ele, pouco mais que um adolescente, a sério.

Nanane sorriu ante a insegurança do jovem. Mal sabia Camus o quanto era amado pelo general, que Milo sentia por ele uma mistura de desejo carnal, carinho, tutela e dever de protetor.Que Milo realmente o amava.

Sem poder fazer nada por Milo, a não ser manter-se vivo, Camus passou a se dedicar a manter bem sua saúde.

Saga mandou ao rei uma mensagem telepática. Logo o senhor do reino de gelo ficou sabendo de tudo o que Saga vira, incluindo o fato de que Camus havia sido "violentado" por Milo, o terrível. O rei ficou indignado. Estava disposto a matar Milo lenta e dolorosamente.

As boas notícias eram sobre a descoberta do que podia curar Camus. Saga assegurou que conseguiria a rosa azul, e que não se importava com o fato do príncipe não ser mais virgem, queria o jovem como esposo mesmo assim. Queria a Camus mais do que queria ao trono. Saga pediu para o rei montar um exercito e, de surpresa, render a tribo, mas sem matar ninguém. Só prender. E obrigar Nanane á tratar de Camus. O rei prontamente atendeu ao pedido de seu dedicado general. Logo um exército de quatro mil homens se dirigiu para a tribo, todos camuflados e guiados pelas instruções que Saga mandou para o rei, os ensinando a chegar de surpresa a aldeia.

Dite continuava a cuidar das crianças.Desde que Mu retornara de sua aventura, a religiosidade do médico parecia ter se multiplicado por cem. Dite desconfiava que aquilo tinha algum motivo escuso, mas Mu era muito discreto para revelar a Dite detalhes de sua vida privada. Exasperado por não saber desta fofoca, e por na tribo haver tão poucas falácias com as quais se distrair, Dite começou a fazer outros trabalhos que pudessem deixar sua mente ocupada.Resolveu que iria fiar, tecer e costurar junto às mulheres da tribo. Nanane cedeu a Dite de bom grado o material necessário. Sentou-se junto as mulheres e se pôs a fiar.

Que sandálias lindas!- exclamou June, uma das mulheres da aldeia.

Gostou? Ganhei de presente.Gosto muito delas. – disse Dite, se lembrando de quem as dera. Procurava evitar MdM, por saber que o desprezo dele o machucaria muito. Tinha de admitir que gostava de MdM , mais do que deveria.

De presente? Uma sandália de couro desta qualidade? É de um pretendente? Aposto que é. Isso é presente que se dá pra noiva, não pra qualquer uma.- disse June empolgada. Assuntos sobre romances sempre despertavam o interesse de jovens como June e outras que ali fiavam. Já as fiandeiras mais velhas ouviam o assunto, nostálgicas de seu tempo de flertes amorosos.

É? Eu não sabia disso! – disse Dite surpreso.

Claro.- afirmou June sorridente – Quem é seu pretendente?Quero saber!

Não tenho pretendente. Quem me deu foi um amigo, só.- disse Dite categórico.

Amigo? Conta outra! Ninguém daria algo tão bom e raro como sandálias de couro de corcel para uma amiga! Elas dão tanto trabalho de fazer! Machucam a mão inteira da pessoa! E dói muito, os fios de pêlo que se prendem nas feridas ardem como o inferno.Esse é o tipo de presente que vem junto com um "Quer casar comigo?" aqui no deserto.- disse June com ares de entendida, sendo apoiada por todas as mulheres que escutavam a conversa.

Dite não estava vermelho...estava roxo, azul, verde, amarelo, com bolinhas brancas...

O que ele podia dizer diante do que ouvia ali? Dite pensou que fosse desmaiar.

Com licença, eu vou dar uma volta...- disse Dite zonzo, saindo dali o mais rápido o possível, deixando atrás de si várias fiandeiras curiosas.

E no meio de sua fuga, já a boa distancia das fiandeiras, em quem Dite tromba? Em MdM , claro!

Olha a frente!- disse o guerreiro mal humorado como sempre.

Desculpa. Foi sem querer!- diz Dite ainda zonzo e pálido.

Você está bem?

Oh! Claro...eu acho.

Desde o beijo MdM não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse naquela maluca faladeira. Ele já tivera amantes, claro. E até uma noiva, cujo noivado não foi pra frente graças ao mau gênio dele.Mas nunca sentira tanta falta de alguém, como sentira de Dite nos últimos dias, desde que a doida resolvera evita-lo. A voz dela fazia falta, o cheiro de flor, o riso levemente sarcástico.

Sem contar que aquele beijo fora o melhor de sua vida.

Hnnn...você está me evitando ultimamente.

Você não está bravo, por causa do beijo?

Não.

Ok. Então vamos esquecer tudo aquilo! Amigos?

Você está me escondendo algo. Eu sei.- disse MdM resoluto.

Pare de ser paranóico! Amigos ou não?- disse Dite irritado

Hnnn...

Hnnn não é resposta!- disse Dite exasperado- Eu não posso ser nada além de sua amiga! É sério!

Por que?

Eu...não posso te contar. – disse Dite melancólico.- Mas acredite quando digo que há coisas minhas com as quais você não vai saber lidar. Gosto muito de você. Não quero arruinar nossa amizade.

Cedo ou tarde vou acabar sabendo o que você esconde. Aí sim vou poder dizer se posso ou não lidar com o que for. Mas duvido que algo mude minha opinião ao seu respeito.- disse sério MdM.

Que opinião?

Que você é uma chata, faladeira, maluca e histérica.Que é bondosa, generosa, alegre e verdadeira. Que é osso duro de roer, difícil de aturar, mas que vale a pena.- disse sério MdM.

Dite sorriu, e esquecido de que era um menino, abraçou com força o outro rapaz.

O exército do reino de gelo chegou até a tribo do deserto. Despreparado, o povo do deserto foi facilmente rendido. Nem mesmo o mais forte guerreiro do deserto não colocaria em risco as crianças de sua tribo. Mu e Dite foram rendidos e declarados traidores do reino.

Nanane foi obrigada a cuidar de Camus, supervisionada de perto por Kanon, um Médico do Templo não muito honesto.

Kanon odiava Camus, mas era incapaz de ir diretamente contra uma ordem do rei.

Camus lhe tomara o amor de seu irmão e Kanon desejava ardentemente que Camus morresse logo.Porém o rei deixara bem claro que o mataria caso Camus morresse sob seus cuidados e responsabilidade, o que era o caso.

Aioria, o jovem general do exército do gelo ordenou que os soldados não ferissem ninguém. Os dois traidores foram condenados a morte, assim que surgisse a lua cheia seriam decapitados. Mu rezava o tempo inteiro e parecia não temer a morte. Acalentado pela esperança de ir como espírito para junto de seu amado, de tocar seus cabelos sedosos novamente, ele não tinha nada a temer.

Dite enfrentava a tudo com um bom humor sarcástico. Nunca se iludira achando que ia ser feliz, porque então temer a morte? Ela seria uma libertação.

Aioria parecia odiar a guerra e não querer matar aquele povo. Era uma boa pessoa. Encantado á primeira vista pela beleza selvagem da guerreira Marin, ele queria que tivessem se conhecido de outra forma, em uma situação menos ruim. Marin reconheceu que Aioria foi muito gentil para os padrões de um general do gelo e também, sem saber o porque, gostou dele.

MdM ficou furioso e desesperado ao saber da sentença de morte dada a Dite.As crianças todas da tribo choraram. Preso, nada podia fazer MdM para salvar a dama de companhia. Sabia agora que, aquela chata, era a única mulher com quem desejaria na vida se casar. E que jamais a esqueceria.

Camus entrou no mais negro desespero. Queria morrer com seus amigos, com o povo da tribo, com seu amado. Sentia-se culpado por sua presença ter trago a desgraça á aldeia. Sentia-se indigno de rever Milo, do risco que o general do deserto corria por ele. Sua dor era tanta que ele não conseguia nem ao menos chorar. Sua saúde piorou a olhos vistos. A morte se aproximava soturnamente do príncipe.

**Capítulo 14- O Labirinto do Espírito Negro.**

Milo levou sete dias e sete noites para chegar as portas desgastadas do labirinto do espírito negro. Abertas, as portas tinham um encanto. Quem não tivesse um grande desejo puro em seu coração era pulverizado pela magia ali retida. Milo sabia disso. Sabia também que a maioria dos que se aventuravam ali nem chegavam a passar dos portões. Milo não se importava em morrer ali. Se fracassasse seu consolo seria reencontrar seu menino no outro mundo. Queria ser feliz em vida, mas por Camus renunciava até mesmo a esse desejo. Valente, Milo se dirigiu aos portões, passando por eles sem grandes dificuldades. O primeiro desafio fora vencido. Do lado de fora dos portões ficou o falcão peregrino, Saga, esperando.

Seguindo as instruções de Nanane, Milo amarrou o fio de lã a porta do labirinto, levando-o consigo. Durante um bom tempo Milo andou por corredores negros e escuros, um igual ao outro.Era impossível se situar ali. Até que se viu num salão circular, cheio de espelhos e iluminado. Milo sacou sua espada.

Nos espelhos apenas a imagem de Milo aparecia, altiva. O guerreiro preescutou atento o ambiente em que se encontrava.

A luz se tornou mais forte. As imagens de Milo nos espelhos começaram a ganhar vida. Milo se preparou para um ataque, mas este não veio.

Em vez disso as imagens passaram a mostrar verdades obscuras sobre seu dono. Milo viu nos espelhos todos os seus pecados: sua luxúria, sua crueldade nas batalhas, seu orgulho desmedido. Viu o quanto fizera outros sofrerem por seus desejos. As imagens eram cada vez mais frenéticas, a verdade delas incontestável. Viu o que estava acontecendo em sua tribo, viu ela ser tomada pelo reino de gelo. Viu a si mesmo, impotente diante daquela situação. A dor daquilo era insuportável. Milo se sentiu a pior das criaturas, a mais suja delas. Tocara com mãos impuras a pele delicada de um menino puro o suficiente para entregar seu corpo ao martírio, apenas para purgar os erros de seus antepassados.Maculara o mais delicado dos lírios. O perfume sóbrio de Camus, seus dedos gélidos não haviam sido feitos para tocar algo tão bruto e indigno quanto a si próprio... era o que pensava Milo ao ver tais imagens. Milo pensou em tirar a própria vida, ali. E já ia faze-lo quando viu a imagem de Camus, gravemente doente, febril e delirante, murmurando suavemente seu nome. Viu o menino ser tratado por um desanimado e desconhecido Médico do Templo, que parecia demais com Saga e por uma paciente Nanane. Viu que a morte se aproximava de alguém que não merecia fim tão amargo. E se levantando com ímpeto, usou sua espada para quebrar os espelhos, um a um.

Mais corredores negros se seguiam. Milo já a muito perdera a noção de onde estava. Um salão coberto de sedas azuis e vermelho-sangue com almofadas de cor púrpura espalhadas pelo chão surgiu frente ao guerreiro. O perfume deste salão era sublime. Ao entrar Milo viu que uma festa estava acontecendo. Belos jovens e damas, ambos desnudos bebiam e brincavam de forma lúbrica. Uma música suave ecoava. Aquilo parecia uma terra dos prazeres, cheia de uma felicidade fácil e despreocupada. Nada mais de trabalhar, nada mais de zelar pela tribo, de se arriscar em batalhas, nunca mais sofrer, nunca mais a dor de perder alguém querido, nunca mais amar, só se divertir. Milo se sentiu tentado com a promessa de se esquecer de Camus, e da dor que era amar e desejar alguém de corpo e alma. Se Camus não tivesse aparecido, poderia o guerreiro ter continuado sua vida despreocupadamente. Agora, independente do fim que as situações tomassem, Milo teria para sempre o fantasma de Camus marcado em si como ferro em brasa. Por um momento Milo odiou o jovem príncipe. Porém quando estava prestes a receber um beijo de um dos belos jovens daquele salão, Milo se lembrou dos beijos castos do príncipe. Lembrou-se de quando o pegou no colo pela primeira vez. Acaso Camus não sofria também? O menino lhe entregara sua virgindade esperando que Milo não se arriscasse por ele, uma vez estivesse o guerreiro saciado. Lembrou-se do olhar enevoado de prazer de seu amado, de quão doce era seu pequeno adolescente. Incapaz de ceder á uma felicidade fácil enquanto Camus sofria, incapaz de desejar alguém além dele, Milo empurrou o belo jovem para longe. O salão se esvaeceu depois disso revelando ser uma ilusão, provavelmente mortal para aqueles que a ela sucumbiam.

Mais corredores negros. Milo estava exausto física e psicologicamente.Mas sua obstinação era mais forte. Estava determinado a conseguir a rosa azul e salvar Camus. Sabia que sua tribo estava rendida. Os espelhos deixavam claro que mostravam apenas a verdade. Se não pudesse ver Camus de novo, daria a rosa a alguém que se dispusesse a cura-lo. Depois morreria lutando por sua tribo.

Mais um salão se ergueu diante a Milo, mas esse era um salão negro, com um trono prateado no centro onde estava sentado um ser etéreo, mais negro do que a noite.

É uma honra recebe-lo senhor Milo, terrível general do deserto. Dos que entraram em meus domínios você foi o que chegou mais longe. Meus parabéns.- disse o espírito em voz baixa.

Dê-me a rosa azul. Agora!- disse Milo, direto.

Sim, claro. Mas ela tem um preço. Está disposto a pagar, senhor Milo?

Que preço?

Eu quero a vida de Grande Nanane. Pegar ou largar, senhor Milo.

Milo riu.

Pense bem, senhor Milo. A vida da xamã pela vida de sua amada criança.É uma troca justa. A vida de Camus o alegrará, a morte de Nanane pelas mãos de seu próprio filho postiço trará tristeza ao Deus da Vida, e isso me alegrará. Afinal de contas, o Deus deve pagar por nunca ter cedido a mim, seu anjo mais leal, seus doces favores.-disse venenoso o espírito.- Dei minha antiga beleza em troca de poder para feri-lo! Agora tenho a chance de faze-lo presenciar a morte de sua melhor amiga, pelas mãos de quem ela mais confia!

Você está louco? Não matarei Nanane. Camus não ia querer viver as custas da vida de alguém. Além do mais, minha tribo está tomada. Queria que Camus vivesse, mas se for para ser infeliz, prefiro que ele morra.Ele já sofreu demais. Não vou mantê-lo vivo por capricho meu. Quero que ele viva para ser feliz! De qualquer forma posso me unir a ele em breve na morte, se quiser. Obrigada! Eu declino de sua oferta!- disse Milo sério, se voltando para sair daquele lugar sombrio.

Possesso ao ver sua proposta recusada, o espírito tentou atacar Milo. Porém assim que o fez, o fio de lã de Nanane mostrou seu poder oculto: prendeu firme o espírito, ferindo-o muito. Nanane sabiamente testou a lealdade de Milo. Confirmado seu valor, Milo recebia agora um prestimoso presente da xamã. Preso, imerso em dor, o espírito se debatia.

Me dê a rosa azul e eu lhe liberto.Se não entregá-la a mim vou deixar você preso assim até o fim dos tempos, seu filho da puta!- disse Milo, enraivecido.

Sem ter outra alternativa o espírito tentou enganar Milo dando-lhe uma rosa azul falsa.

Porém a corda mágica percebeu o truque e se estreitou mais, fazendo o espírito urrar de dor. Sabendo que não era capaz de enganar a corda mágica, o espírito entregou a Milo a verdadeira rosa azul. A rosa era linda, brilhante, de um forte azul turquesa. Milo sorriu ao pensar o quanto uma rosa assim combinava com seu pálido menino. Milo manteve o espírito preso até sair do labirinto em segurança, depois o soltou. Preso ao labirinto a milênios pelo Deus da Vida, o espírito nada pode fazer contra o guerreiro depois que este saiu de seus domínios.

Milo se pôs á caminho de sua tribo, guardando com cuidado a frágil rosa junto a suas provisões.

Satisfeito esvoaçou ao encalço de Milo o falcão peregrino, consiente da vitória do guerreiro sob o espírito negro.

**Capítulo 15 – Acontecimentos na tribo dominada.**

O rei foi pessoamente a tribo tomada, ver seu filho.Envolto em dor, Camus não percebeu sequer a presença do pai ao seu lado. O rei estava feliz...sabia que Saga conseguiria trazer a rosa até seu filho a tempo. Havia porém uma coisa sobre o rei que ninguém sabia: que ele também era um poderoso mago, o mais poderoso deles na verdade. Há muito tempo, vendo os potenciais de Saga, o rei desejou uní-lo ao filho. Saga, naquela época ainda um jovem, recusou a proposta do rei, dizendo que não se casaria com o príncipe, na época era pouco mais que uma criança. Saga dizia que já estava comprometido.

O rei não desistiu de seu intento: lançou em Saga, secretamente, um feitiço, que fez com que o general do gelo ficasse obcecado com o jovem príncipe Camus. Feliz por tudo estar seguindo o rumo que dantes planejara, o rei só se incomodava com a dor do filho. Mas Nanane sabia de tudo. Os espíritos sempre contavam a ela tudo que ocorria, em todos os lugares. E, calma, ela esperava o desenrolar dos fatos.

Mu e Dite, presos, esperavam o dia fatal. O resto da tribo foi posto sobre severa vigilância dos soldados do reino de gelo.

E aí gracinha, quer um pouco de prazer antes de morrer?- disse um soldado nojento para Dite, que estava preso no centro da aldeia, numa espécie de carroça-gaiola de madeira.

Dite sorriu sarcástico.

Não, obrigado. Se eu quiser alguém para me dar prazer, procuro um homem de verdade, e não você.-disse Dite com uma voz gentil.

O guarda ficou possesso, pegou a espada e ameaçou Dite.

Dite não teve medo...ia morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo, e além do mais não acreditava que o guarda desobedeceria as ordens de seus superiores, que eram as de não ferir ninguém ao bel prazer.

Mas Dite estava errado. O guarda avançou contra Dite, tirando-o da gaiola e jogando-o no chão com força. Dois outros guardas, que pareceram ter gostado da brincadeira, se aproximaram.

MdM viu a cena, furioso. Tendo sua espada sido tomada pelos invasores, tudo que ele pôde fazer foi partir para cima dos três homens, furioso. Detendo espadas em seu poder, os homens renderam MdM, mas antes disso apanharam os três um bocado. Dite não tentou fugir, mas sim ajudar MdM, e logo foi rendido novamente ,jogado no chão e chutado com força, várias vezes.

É seu namoradinho, é?Que tal fazermos um showzinho para ele, belezinha? Que tal?- disse o nojento guarda, rindo junto com seus conparsas.

MdM tentou reagir de novo, e foi habilmente surrado pelos covardes.Dite não tinha sequer uma lágrima nos olhos, já passara por isso muitas vezes, desde a infância, nas mãos de seu pai e seus irmâos.

Os brutamontes começaram a rasgar as roupas de Dite, rindo. MdM tentou de novo reagir, e novamente levou chutes fortes no estômago, a ponto de cuspir sangue.

Mu tentou gritar Aioria, que com certeza ia impedir aquela barbárie, mas levou uma pancada tão forte na cabeça que desmaiou, os cabelos cor de lavanda se tingindo com sangue.

Dite se encolhia sobre seu próprio corpo, levando uma saraivada de chutes.

Despido de todas as suas roupas, seu segredo se tornou evidente.

Credo! É homem.- disse um guarda, surpreso, olhando para Dite.

Milo corria sobre as dunas. O falcão peregrino deu um rasante sobre sua cabeça, e se transformou em Saga, que pegou as rédeas do cavalo. Milo o golpeou com força, usando as mãos. Logo veio um contra ataque. Lutavam eles em meio ao deserto. Saga, jogando areia nos olhos de Milo, conseguiu pegar a rosa azul.

Ao pegá-la, o perfume embriagante da rosa quebrou o feitiço do rei sobre Saga. Livre do feitiço, consiente da armação do rei, Saga mudou de idéia. Milo viu a mudança nos olhos de Saga que pareciam bem mais calmos e melancólicos. Ciente que Saga não o atacaria mais, Milo se levantou, altivo. Saga devolveu a Milo a rosa.

O rei me manipulou.Ele é um mago, fui enfeitiçado. Passei a ser obcecado por Camus e feri irremediavelmente quem eu amava. Quero vingança! O rei a qual servi me traíu, eu, que fui leal a ele acima de tudo, que abdiquei a muito por causa de meus deveres para com a dinastia real. Pode me matar depois. Não tenho mais por que viver. Mas me conceda a vingança, general do deserto.- disse Saga resoluto.

Milo era um guerreiro, sabia como Saga se sentia. Nenhum guerreiro honrado negaria a outro guerreiro o direito de se vingar. Milo concordou, deixando bem claro que mataria Saga caso ele o traísse. Fez Saga jurar pela honra de seus ancestrais que o que dizia era a verdade. Um homem que não respeita seus ancestrais em juramento se condena a puniçôes severas no outro mundo e esse era considerado o maior de todos os pecados entre todos os reinos.

Os dois seguiram para a tribo, Milo a cavalo, Saga voando sobre os ares na forma de um falcão peregrino.

Dite se pôs a chorar. Não por causa de humilhação, mas por causa de seu segredo ter sido revelado a MdM. Temia o desprezo do rapaz. Não queria morrer sabendo que aquele a quem amava em segredo o desprezava.

MdM ficou chocado, é claro. O guerreiro jamais sentiu atração por garotos, ou pensou em se apaixonar por um outro homem. Achava que ia casar e ter filhos, como é o usual.

Mas ao olhar para Dite, encolhido, ferido, sob o chão, chorando, não conseguia sentir aversão por ele. Sentia apenas vontade de matar aqueles soldados filhos da mãe, lentamente. E de consolar Dite, abraça-lo, ouvi-lo dizer suas costumeiras afinetadas verbais. E até considerou o corpo delicado á sua frente muito desejável. Nanane disse que amar mesmo, só se ama uma vez. MdM entendia agora as sábias palavras da xamâ.

Sentindo-se ofendido, um dos guardas pegou sua espada e se preparou para decapitar Dite.Os outros dois guardas seguraram MdM, para que ele visse a execução. Dite olhou nos olhos de seu amado, o rosto sujo de sangue areia e lágrimas. MdM tentou passar confiança para o menino, mostrando que não havia mudado de opinião a seu respeito.

No deserto se sabia que os espíritos podem encontrar-se com aqueles que amam no outro lado. MdM tentava dizer com seu olhar que se veriam de novo um dia. E que até lá, que não se esqueceria jamais dele, que esperaria ansioso pelo reencontro.

Dite sorriu, feliz como nunca fora antes em sua difícil vida. O guarda desceu a lâmina da espada.

O guarda desceu a lâmina da espada. Porém ela foi retida pela lâmina do sabre de Milo.

Saga matou um dos guardas com sua espada. MdM se levandou possesso e matou um outro guarda de tanto chutá-lo. Milo matou o terceiro com seu sabre. Dite se levantou trêmulo, pegando pedaços de suas roupas rasgadas para se vestir. Saga abriu a "carroça –gaiola" e tirou Mu de lá, ainda inconsciente. MdM abraçou possessivamente Dite, pegando-o no colo e levando-o para longe dali.

Saga se esgueirou até onde estava Aioria e contou toda a situaçâo ao jovem general.

Aioria repassou a situaçâo a todos que eram mais fiéis a ele e a Saga do que ao rei, o que não era poucos soldados. Os soldados leais ao rei foram sendo assassinados aos poucos e seus corpos escondidos sob a areia. Até o final do dia um golpe de estado liderado por Milo e Saga estava armado sem que o rei, seguro demais de si para ser prudente, tomasse conhecimento.

Apesar dos esforços de Nanane e Kanon, Camus muito piorara. Uma nova crise se insinuava, e desta vez seria uma crise fatal. O príncipe já não tinha consciência de nada que não fosse sua dor. Febril, murmurava o nome de Milo, agarrando com força suas cobertas, as mãos se arroxeando nas juntas devido à força e esforço que ele empregava nesta tarefa.Nanane colocava em vão compressas de água fria na testa do rapaz. Kanon já se preparava para sua execução, uma vez que sabia ao certo que o príncipe não passaria daquela noite. Desde que seu amado irmão tinha deixado de amá-lo e de partilhar consigo sua cama como seu amante, Kanon havia perdido seu gosto pela vida. Vivia de memórias, das juras de amor feitas no passado e que haviam sido quebradas tão adrruptamente.

O rei gritava com Kanon e Nanane, os ameaçando de morte caso deixassem o menino morrer. Nanane, calma, parecia nem ouvir as amaças. Kanon, conformado, achava consolo no fato de que seu irmão não teria Camus.

Saga entrou na tenda onde estavam o rei, Camus, Kanon e Nanane, seguido de Milo, Aioria e Marin.

O que é isso? –disse o rei possesso.- Conseguiu a cura do meu filho Saga? Lembra de nosso acordo?

Você traiu minha confiança, me enfeitiçou para que eu amasse seu filho. Por sua culpa, feri meu bem-amado irmão a quem eu realmente amo, de todas as formas possíveis, rejeitando-o. Não tenho acordo nenhum com você. Nem pacto de lealdade.- disse Saga amargamente.

Kanon ao ouvir essas palavras sentiu-se muito alegre e bem disposto. E tinha alguma esperança de poder "provar" de novo o gosto do irmão.

Se você voltar pra mim e prometer que não vai ser mais enfeitiçado juro que te dou uma segunda chance.- disse Kanon, maroto, mas visivelmente emocionado.

Saga sorriu de contentamento.

Milo entrou na tenda sem falar nada e se dirigiu para onde Camus estava deitado, sentando-se ao lado do menino. Passou carinhosamente as mãos pelo rosto febril do jovem, que murmurou seu nome.

O rei tentou atacar Milo, mas foi facilmente retido por Marin, que colocou uma adaga rente ao pescoço do monarca. Aioria achou o desempenho da guerreira espetacular.

Milo tirou a rosa azul de sua bolsa de provisôes, feita de pele curtida, e depoistou –a suavemente junto ao rosto de Camus. Aos poucos a rosa foi se tornando branca e se despetalando. No mesmo ritmo, a saúde de Camus melhorava. Camus abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Milo, com seu sorriso orgulhoso de "eu-sou-um vencedor-e-sei –disso".

Esquecido de seu orgulho, Camus abraçou Milo com força, enchendo-o de beijos, de forma deseperada.O rei ficou chocado. Os demais sorriram, comovidos. Nanane riu em voz alta, sua risada cristalina enchendo o ambiente de uma paz reconfortante.

Milo se deixou beijar, deliciado.

Filho! Meu filho...sangue do meu sangue, um traidor do reino!- gritou o rei raivoso.

Camus parou o que estava fazendo e foi em direção ao pai, calmo.

Pai, chega de guerras, muralhas e sangue. Chega de sofrimento. Milo me curou, portanto tem direito ao prêmio, pai. O senhor se esqueceu disso, de seu desafio, de sua promessa?- disse calmo Camus.

O rei espumava de raiva.

Pelo Deus da Vida, eu jamais entragarei meu reino e meu filho a uma cobra do deserto!- gritou o rei.

Você não tem o direito de se pronunciar em meu nome.- disse uma voz calma e cheia de um inquestionável poder.

No meio de uma bola de luz surgiu Shaka, em pessoa, já muito irritado por ter sido seu doce médico ferido.

Todos fizeram reverência. Shaka cumprimentou Nanane com um abraço.

Essa á minha decisão final: por seus crimes, rei do reino de gelo, você vai para morada dos mortos para que seu espírito seja educado para o bem, como devia ter sido. A maldição do gelo termina hoje, com a união do deserto com o reino de Camus, feita através do casamento destes dois, Camus e Milo. – disse Shaka resoluto.

Todos, calados, fizeram uma reverência. O rei caiu instantaneamente morto.

Cuide bem do meu pai. Seja misericordioso com ele, grande divindade.- disse Camus a Shaka.

Seu pai terá o que precisa para consertar-lhe a alma, nem mais, nem menos. Fique tranqüilo. Ele vai ficar bem.-disse Shaka, bondoso.- Onde está o médico Mu? Posso vê-lo?

Claro, venha comigo.-disse Nanane, levando Shaka até a tenda onde Mu estava dormindo.

Milo, feliz, pegou Camus no colo...seu Camus. Trêmulo de desejo adolescente, Camus se recostou a Milo, entregue e plenamente feliz.

MdM e Dite foram postos a convalescer de seus ferimentos na mesma tenda.

Carlo...você me acha bonito?

Hnnn..

É sim ou não, não Hnnn!

Sim.

Hnnn...- falou Dite naturalmente.

Pensei que essa fala fosse minha.

Dite riu.

Você...gosta de garotos? Você sabe...

Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes.

Mesmo? E, o que acha de , quem sabe,...

Gosto de você. Desejo você. O resto é besteira, falação inútil, para variar...

Você não consegue mesmo ser sutil, não é? Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu aceito!

Aceita o que?- perguntou confuso MdM.

Sua proposta de casamento, ora. Afinal, como June me disse que "essas sandálias só podem ser o presente para uma noiva..." não é?

June língua de trapo!- disse MdM exasperado.

Dite riu.

Tudo bem...mas vai ser o inferno...- disse MdM fingindo enfado, mas na verdade muito satisfeito.

Com certeza!Não disse que ia grudar em você e transformar sua vida num inferno!- disse Dite brincando, muito feliz, se lembrando de como aquilo tudo havia começado.

Em silêncio MdM orou, agradecendo ao Deus da Vida a sorte de viver num "inferno" tão maravilhoso.

Shaka se sentou perto de seu amado médico. Usando seu poder curou as feridas de Mu,e o fez acordar.

Meu senhor...- murmurou Mu enrubescendo ao ver o jovem deus.Havia se esquecido de como Shaka era lindo, com suas túnicas sempre revelando suas pernas perfeitas, cor de alabastro.

Meu querido, senti tanto sua falta!- disse Shaka beijando lascivamente Mu, onde este havia sido ferido, mergulhando o rosto nos perfumados cabelos cor de lavanda - Venha comigo, não consigo viver sem você. Eu te tornarei um dos meus anjos no reino dos espíritos. Daqui a algum tempo seus amigos irâo morar lá, conosco. Abandone esse corpo mortal e venha viver junto a mim.Prometo lhe embriagar de prazer, ser seu para sempre...você tembém foi meu primeiro, aquele para quem cedi, exultante, meus favores, coisa que pensei que jamais faria.

Mu gemeu por entre os beijos.

Pertenço a ti meu senhor, faça de mim o que quiser...só lhe peço que seja sem dor.- disse Mu entregue, embriagado pelo perfume de sândalo que se desprendia dos cabelos de Shaka.

Sim, claro. Sem dor. Você apenas vai dormir nos meus braços, e acordar em meu palácio. Jamais suportaria vê-lo sentir dor. Você será meu arcanjo e eu pertencerei somente a você para sempre. Venha, venha comigo.- disse Shaka pegando Mu em seu colo e o beijando com força.

A respiraçâo de Mu se tornou cada vez mais escassa, sua pele cada vez mais fria. Mu expirou sem dor por entre o beijo, que só cessou quando Shaka sentiu os lábios de Mu frios e inertes. Mu havia morrido no Mundo, para renascer arcanjo amado no reino dos espíritos.

Shaka contou a situação e sua história de amor com Mu a Nanane e se foi, rumo a seu palácio onde o esperava seu amado imortal.

Ninguém ficou triste com a morte de Mu...sabiam que ele estava feliz nos braços do Deus que sempre amara em vida e que olharia, carinhoso, por seus amigos que ainda viviam. E ele realmente estava, junto com seu Deus, radiante.

Epílogo. 

Camus e Milo se casaram. Livre da maldição o reino voltou a ser verdejante. A muralha foi derrubada, a escravidão abolida. O povo e até os nobres saudaram felizes seus novos reis. Saga e Kanon se entenderam definitivamente: ficaram juntos, como tinha de ser. Aioria se casou com Marin, Afrodite com seu amado "Carlo".

Dite contou a Carlo sua história, mas não pediu por vingança sob seu pai e irmâos desumanos. "Que o Deus da Vida se encarregue deles", foi o que disse Dite a seu amado.

Nanane foi elevada ao cargo de Sacerdotisa do Templo, mas continuou a mesma de sempre, alegre e bondosa. Um funeral digno e muito bonito foi dado a Mu, e embora todos soubessem que ele estava com Shaka, seu Deus, no outro lado não puderam evitar de sentir saudades do amigo. O povo do deserto se uniu ao povo do reino. A paz fora enfim restaurada. Hilda, irmã mais velha de Camus, se casou com Aldebaran, para o espanto de todos.O espírito negro foi finalmente destruído por Shaka, depois de algum tempo.

Viveram todos muitos anos de felicidade plena. Juntos e bem velhinhos, foram Milo e Camus rumo ao reino dos espíritos, deixando uma dinastia próspera atrás de si. Também foram Carlo e Dite, juntos a morada eterna, deixando os felizes filhos adotivos que tiveram em uma terra pacifica e bela. E um a um todos foram ao reino imortal, deixando uma terra de felicidade rumo a outra terra de felicidade ainda mais perfeita.

Verdadeiras almas gêmeas Camus e Milo, Dite e Carlo, Aioria e Marin, Aldebaram e Hilda, Saga e Kanon, Shaka e Mu jamais se separaram na eternidade.

Eles todos foram realmente felizes para sempre.

**FIM**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meu Zeus! Acabou! UFA!** Essa foi dureza...eu tenho de aprender a usar personagens realmente secundários, no fim essa fic teve três casais principais! Que loucura! Mas eu gostei tanto deles que não consegui deixar nenhum de lado.!

Espero ter feito um bom trabalho...não ter ficado OOC...afinal o risco de fazer um Universo Alternativo é perder a mão e adulterar a personalidade dos personagens demais da conta.

O Milo dessa fic acabou sendo inspirado em Átila, o Huno, eu confesso. Qualquer semelhança com a história da China também não é mera coincidência.

Essa fic foi escrita comigo ouvindo o Cd Scarlet´s Walk, da Tori Amos...esse cd é demais, eu recomendo.

Gostou? Não gostou? Achou lindo? Ridículo? Comentem! Please! Me ajudem a sempre melhorar!

Kisses para todos,

Yumi Sumeragi E-MAIL: yumi. 


End file.
